


As long as our hearts beat

by FallenAngel1804



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: 221B Baker Street, Anal Sex, Angst, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Arguements, Betrayal, Established Mycroft Holmes/Greg Lestrade, Established Sherlock Holmes/John Watson, Fluff and Smut, Gay John Watson, Gay Lestrade, Gay Mycroft, Gay Sherlock, Heavy Angst, John!ock, Lies, M/M, Oral Sex, Partner Betrayal, Sexual Content, Sherlock Holmes and Feelings, Shooting, Tears, mystrade
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-10
Updated: 2015-01-11
Packaged: 2018-03-06 23:58:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 18
Words: 26,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3153131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FallenAngel1804/pseuds/FallenAngel1804
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John Watson walks out of 221B after a massive fight with Sherlock Holmes comes back to see Sherlock crying in his bedroom...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Reunion

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! How are you doing? Another reject RP turned story for you! Except this is going to be more of a novella than an actual ficlet. At least, i think. Anyway this is my cowriters Tumblr account maggie.smith@Tumblr.com. Anyway, go check my Tumblr account at whatudowhennooneseesyou@tumblr.com. I also take prompt requests, so basically just give me a Sherlock prompt and I'll turn it into a ficlet for you. Also check out my Twitter @MindPalace2212, i also post alot of Sherlock there. Please comment and kudos! They're much appreciated and please don't be afraid to ask me questions or supply feedback. Thank you so much, apologies for any grammatical/spelling errors. Love you all!

Sherlock was in his room crying, he huddled into himself and cried into his arms. He and John had a massive fight a few days before, John was yelling at him because apparently Sherlock didn't put enough effort into it. That he didn't care, that he should've stayed with Mary and never chose Sherlock over her. Sherlock yelled by saying that he was just a rebound and that John didn't really love him, that incredibly angered John. He packed some clothed and hadn't come back to 221B in a few days. Sherlock tried to text and call John but he didn't reply, so now here he was, crying in the bedroom. Afraid that John would leave him and he'd have nothing, he couldn't live without John. John was his world, the one thing that made him happy. With him gone for a couple of days, Sherlock had the urge to relapse on heroin again but thinking that hopefully John would walk in the door any minute now. Sherlock was too busy crying and trying not to fall apart, he didn't hear the door open. 

 

He didn't even want to come back and face the detective again, he was almost 100% sure Sherlock would be still sulking and perfectly fine, not even thinking about the fight anymore. John believed he was the one who's heart was broken, Sherlock has after all accused him of not loving him enough.. what a bullshit. Ever since they agreed they would try to be together, John always did everything Sherlock wanted just because he loved him so much, he tolerated his moods, he didn't say a word when Sherlock ignored him and now he was supposed to be the one who doesn't show much love? 

It was hard enough to walk into those stairs again, standing in the living room where nothing has changed apart from a weeping sound coming out of Sherlock's bedroom. Is he crying? John squeezed the case file in his hand Gregory has given him that morning to take to Sherlock. The DI was lost again and needed desperately some help. The blonde didn't knock, he just simply opened the door, walking inside, seeing the raven-haired man crying on his bed. John cleared his throat and raised his hand where the file was, "Sherlock? Do you have a minute?" 

Sherlock turned around and saw John there. He immediately ran over and threw his arms around John "John I'm so sorry, please forgive me. I know , I know you love me. Please forgive me" Sherlock cried. He then clenched his fingers into Johns shirt "Please don't leave me. I need you, I need you so much" Sherlock couldn't live without John, he didn't even notice the paper in Johns hand.

It was already hard not to break apart and Sherlock wasn't making it any easier. The blonde man gently pushed him away and handed him the file that was a bit creased now since Sherlock crushed it in between their bodies.  

"I'm not here because of that, Sherlock.. Greg has asked me to give you this, he really needs your help on this one, but he didn't have time to stop by himself. It's about a female student who was found in a pond, dressed rather nicely with flowers all around her body, just like in the painting of Ophelia from Shakespeare's Hamlet. She was supposed to have an affair with her teacher, but he denied everything, said he was married and didn't even know the girl.. Greg suspects the teacher, but he wanted your opinion on this before he takes him into custody." John's voice was steady and cold when he presented the case.

Sherlock looked at John with confusion "You didn't come here to make up. You came here for this" Sherlock snatched the file and speed read it over. "I cant believe you, John. You left for days without any word and then you come back and give me this" Sherlock threw the file back at her "Fucking figure it out yourself then"! Sherlock spat at John, he then went to the bathroom and closed himself in. He started crying this time, more like howling.

"I wasn't the one who said I'm not capable of love!" John barked and instantly rushed to the door, leaving the case file somewhere on the floor in Sherlock's bedroom, "Everything I did was always because of the love I felt for you! Every fucking time, Sherlock! I loved you so much and then you say I didn't? Well fuck you! You never showed me any appreciation, bloody hell, you didn't even kiss me or hug me from time to time! I had to do everything, it was like dating myself, Sherlock, you didn't even notice anything changed in between us! If I wouldn't ask you to sleep with me, you wouldn't even touch me!" he was so angry he kicked the door and then turned away, storming through the living room and down the stairs.

 

Sherlock threw the door open and ran down the stairs after John. "Im sorry John, I didn't know what to do. I was afraid I was going to stuff up or hurt you or something. I didn't know how to kiss you or hug you, you were my first John. I was so afraid of not making you happy" Sherlock ran in front of John and put his hands on John's shoulders "I was afraid I was disappointing you, I thought you didn't love me because I was so stupid". Sherlock looked at John pleadingly "Please let me show how much I love you, please" Sherlock begged.

John looked into Sherlock's eyes and felt how tears filled his own ones, "I'm not sure if I can do this anymore, Sherlock.. you promise something, but you never keep it, how can I know you won't do the exact same thing again? How can I be sure you won't break my heart as you did during that argument? I need some time, Sherlock.. some time to decide if I can trust you again," he exhaled slowly and wiped away the tears from his eyes, "I still love you, even though you've hurt me.. but I can't be with you right now, it's still too fresh, I'm sorry." 

 

Sherlock eyes welled up, tears flowing "Please John, don't leave. I'm sorry for everything, I didn't mean those words, it's just you were the only person ever that I loved and cared for and when you called me those things. It hit me like a knife, please I promise you and I'll keep it it. You were my first for everything, you broke my heart too. Remember how I died for you?, I died so you could live and I'm sorry for the pain I caused you. I really am, please John. I beg of you, you saved me. You saved me from turning into a machine, you made me feel. You gave love and acceptance which I never got from anyone. I won't break your heart again, I swear it. Please John don't leave, I'll try harder. Harder to love, every touch and kiss I gave you. It was sincere, please John don't leave. Don't leave me alone with myself, I need you so much. Please" Sherlock then gently brushed his lips against Johns.

"You think it's that easy, Sherlock? Having a fight like this, being separated for few days.. you think I'll instantly jump into your arms? You're hurt, I'm hurt.. we should take a break, think about our mistakes, think about improving our relationship.. give me a week, a week is all I ask of you, please.. I'll think of everything and then I'll come back, you have my word. Then we'll sit and tell each other what do we really want and how much we love each other.. and maybe we'll continue in this," John squeezed Sherlock's hands gently in his and he smiled sadly, "Just one week, you can survive that.. then I'll come back." 

Sherlock nodded sadly, "Ok one week. " He then cupped John's face with his hand "But please before you go can I just get one kiss?, I want to savour the taste on my mouth before you go. You have no idea how good it feels when you kiss me, I love it more than anything else. I just stopped trying to kiss you because I didn't think it was any good". Sherlock cried, tears streaming down his face. He gently stroked his thumb over John's cheek.

John exhaled slowly and felt as if his heart was forcefully tearing into two parts, "You stupid, stupid idiot.." he blurted and pressed Sherlock against the wall before he started kissing him passionately, his hands going up into the man's hair as he pressed himself to his body as close as possible. John moaned into the kiss and found his way with his tongue inside Sherlock's mouth, exploring the place eagerly as his hands slowly returned from the hair around the waist, squeezing his lover there. 


	2. Passion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a steamy one here....anyway, hope you enjoy.

Sherlock was shocked at the kiss but thoroughly reciprocated. He felt himself being pushed up the wall and ran his hands up Johns back. He then picked John up and turned so John was against the wall. He kissed John with everything he had, every passion, every pain, every emotion he felt he put in his kiss. His hands held Johns legs to his waist. "I...i...told...you...i...would" Sherlock panted in between kisses. He needed his John, "My John" he panted and kissed John deeply, tongue exploring the plane of Johns mouth.

"Oh my god.. how do you.. always do that.. always make.. me s-shiver so much," John moaned into his lover's mouth and wrapped his arms around his neck since Sherlock held him tightly against the wall, "F-fuck.. Sherlooock.." He fought for the dominance but was defeated by the detective and so he surrendered to him, accepting the kisses and giving them back just as tenderly, passionately and angrily. He squeezed Sherlock's hips with his thighs and moaned again when that movement sent shivers down his spine. 

Sherlock moaned and steadied himself with a hand pressed to the wall. "I ..guess I'm...,just that good" Sherlock chuckled and moaned his lips were squeezed "John....John...John" Sherlock repeated Johns name over and over, like a mantra. Sherlock always like being submissive and let John do what he wanted but he needed the dominance and he loved it. Sherlock pushed John off the wall and carried him to the bedroom where he placed John and scrambled on top of him. "John..John...John" he repeated.

"Oh, do you really think I'll let you fuck me now, huh? For couple of good kisses and your incredibly sexy voice repeating my name.." John smirked and wrapped his legs once again around Sherlock's waist, pulling him as close as possible to his body, "I'm so stupid.. I always come back and make things worse.. but who could possibly leave those gorgeous lips alone?" the blonde whispered before he pressed a loving kiss to Sherlock's lips, running his hand through those gorgeous curls, "You will solve that case though, won't you? So I wouldn't look like I just came here for awesome sex." 

Sherlock nearly fell on John from the force of his waist. He braced himself by placing both hands beside Johns head. Sherlock reciprocated the kiss and closed his eyes In ecstasy when John ran his hand through his curls. "Don't worry I will" Sherlock assured and kissed John tenderly on the lips before his lips down Johns jaw, slightly nipping his throat. While pressing his thighs against the sides of Johns pelvis. He needed the dominance in this, he was going to show John how much he loved him and that's just what he was going to do. 

"Good.. good, I feel much less like an idiot now.." John panted and started working on the buttons of Sherlock's tight shirt, having problems to unbutton it slowly. If it depending on him entirely, he would destroy the shirt but since he knew how much Sherlock loved his shirts, he took the time to unbutton it properly before he took it off and threw the cloth on the bed next to them, "You won't be needing that.." he purred and started kissing Sherlock again, slowly adding the passion into his kisses. 

Sherlock moaned and let himself be undressed by John. When John was finished, Sherlock went and just ripped his shirt off. He then passionately traced kissed all over Johns taut chest. "Oh John, you have no idea how much I missed this" Sherlock panted and kissed John's burning skin, slowly scraping the flesh with his fingernails.

"You owe me a shirt.. f-for this.." John gritted his teeth when he felt Sherlock's teeth and nails, but he moaned in pleasure since he secretly loved to be dominated with a little bit of violence. He buried his hand into Sherlock's gorgeous curls and pulled at them, his back arching against the man's lips as he continued to shiver. Everything was just too real to be true, when he stepped into the bedroom few minutes earlier, he didn't think this would happen to him. John bit his lower lip, but couldn't prevent another moan coming from his lips, "D-do you still.. have that l-lube somewhere?" 

Sherlock moaned "Yes I do" He pressed a short kiss to John swollen lips and reached over to the drawer next to the bed. He got it and waved it in front of John "Got it" he smiled. He chucked it next to them and ran his tongue over Johns lips. He then undid the button on Johns pants and pulled them down, trailing a line of kisses down John's stomach. 

"I can't believe we're doing this.. aren't we supposed to be mad at each other?" John gasped and grinned before looking at Sherlock taking off his trousers, "I heard that sex after an argument is the best one, though.." he chuckled and started unbuttoning Sherlock's trousers as well to ease his pain from now visible arousal. He slid his thigh in between Sherlock's legs and rolled with him on the bed so he was suddenly on top with the detective beneath him, "Aren't you just gorgeous," the blonde sighed with a smile before he started covering Sherlock's collarbones with kisses.

Sherlock yelped slightly and smiled at John's dominance "Yes I heard angry sex is amazing" he gasped. He then ran his hands through John's hair "You're beautiful too" Now they were both in their underwear. Sherlock put a hand on Johns chest and slowly scratched his way down Johns stomach. He then brought a hand down and seeing the arousal, slowly scratched on the top of the waistband, demanding dominance.

"I'm still angry at you, okay? You're still a prick," John hissed when they rolled on the bed again, this time the doctor ending on his back with Sherlock on top. He embraced him tightly and his nails buried into the flesh on his lover's back, scratching him just as much as he scratched John. The blonde moaned and bucked his hips against Sherlock's crotch, rubbing their erections together to get at least some satisfaction out of it. He cocked his head to the back and rested it on the pillows before he found the strength again to raise up and steal a kiss from Sherlock's lips.

Sherlock smiled and arched when John scratched him. He bucked his head and then grabbed Johns hand and guided them to the top of his underwear, urging John to push them down. He then kissed John softly and not once but a million times, he pressed a million soft kisses onto Johns lips "Let me John, let me show you my love" He panted inbetween kisses. 

There was nothing he could concentrate on more than Sherlock at that very moment. John looked into those steel grey eyes, looking for some sort of a catch, but he could see only pure love and dedication in there, "Show me then.. go on.." he heard himself whispering, when he cupped Sherlock's face and kissed him in return, pressing a long and loving kiss to his lips. "Show me how much you love me.." John's lips were pressed against Sherlock's neck now, gently brushing the skin just before he started sucking on it to create a dark red hickey. 

 

Sherlock smiled and wrapped his arms around Johns back, kissing John while John was kissing him. He then softly ran his hands up and down Johns back. He then piled his face back and kissed John with as much love and intensity at possible. He still had time, he pulled Johm away slightly "I love you" he whispered. He kissed Johns nose, his eyes, his cheek. He left a trail of kisses all around Johns face. He then pulled Johns underwear "You ready" he panted into Johns ear.

 

Of course he was ready, he trusted Sherlock blindly and he knew the detective would never ever hurt him or cause him any harm, "I'm ready.." the blonde whispered and looked into those gorgeous eyes for one last time before he closed his blue ones and relaxed as much as possible, forcing his body to calm down and prepare for Sherlock. He could feel shivers going down his spine again, they didn't have sex for a while now and John felt the same way as he did when they were having their first one few months back. A silent sigh left his lips as he found Sherlock's face blindly with his hand and stroked his cheek, "I love you too."


	3. Completion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Climax of the love scene, enjoy!

Sherlock then grabbed the lube and applied it to himself. He then straddled John and left a trail of kisses down John's back. "Thank you for loving me for being there for me. Sherlock took a shaky breath, tried to remember what to do and pushed slightly. He then settled himself into a slow and steady rhythm, careful not to hurt John. "Is that ok"? he asked slightly panicked. He was just getting used to this.

It did hurt at first, awfully lot, but John gritted his teeth and decided to make it through. He nodded slowly and buried his face into the pillow, his body moving against Sherlock's to that point when pain slowly dissapeared, followed by intense pleasure that filled John now. He moaned and closed his eyes, finally relaxing to the touch and moving himself more properly against Sherlock's crotch, "O-okay now.. Carry on, love.." He whispered and started moaning even louder, clenching his hands into fists.

 

Sherlock kissed John's back as he thrusted slightly more, He held John's fist and panted with every thrust "Don't leave me.....I love you...I love you so much....Forgive me" He moved slower now, "Im sorry, Im sorry. " Sherlock now was in complete ecstasy, his back arched and he moaned loudly. 

"I love you too.. Thrust harder.. don't be afraid of hurting me.. oh fuck, I love this so fucking much.. Sherlock, go rough on me.. please.." John begged, being bent down so much he was pretty much offering himself as some pray to a hungry hunter. He moaned loudly and bit his lip afterwards, drawing some blood out of it because of how much he squeezed. Everything inside his body begged for more and John hummed contently feeling Sherlock deep inside.

"Ok love" Sherlock moaned and thrusted harder. He pushed harder against John and groaned "Oh fuck John"! he groaned and clenched harder on Johns fist. He then slightly gave little nips on Johns back and thrusted harder. "John..John" he kept repeating. He needed this, he needed to let John know how much he loved him. "Im close John" Sherlock moaned.

"Me too..." the blond doctor panted, feeling he was on the very edge as well without even touching himself, that much he loved Sherlock being the dominant one. He started panting even more, unable to catch his breath as he came with a loud moan and covered the sheets beneath him, still whispering Sherlock's name over and over again, "Come on.. finish me.." he begged silently, ready for Sherlock to come as well. 

Sherlock then thrusted harder and harder. He finally came and spurted inside John "John John John" he said raggedly and fell beside John. He looked at John lovingly, "Thank you" he said huskily. He then kissed John softly "C'mhere" he whispered and held his arms out for John.

The doctor was too tired to do anything, so he just fell into Sherlock's arms and cuddled into him lovingly, listening to the sound of Sherlock's heart, powerfully beating in his chest, "I love you.." he murmured with his eyes closed as he relaxed and smiled a little, his face pressing into Sherlock's neck. 

Sherlock then smiled and ran his fingers through Johns hair "Was... I ....good...enough..for..you" Sherlock panted and held John close, closing his eyes.

"Sherlock, you idiot, you're perfect for me.. you were born to be with me, we belong together.." John murmured, "but I can't stay even if I wanted to, I'm leaving to Germany for a week to help my friend there in his little office, he's a beginning doctor and he needs some advice so I offered to go there and help him." 

Sherlock looked shocked as he released his hold on John, "Why didn't you tell me?" Sherlock voice was now coarse and hard. He then realised "You knew, you knew and you still let me love you like I just did" He then pulled his arms away and looked at John with pain, a lone tear falling down, breaking his wall.

"What difference does it make, Sherlock? You just agreed we should have a week break! This is the week, it's only a week for God's sake, you can survive that long without me.. I now know I want to come back to you, that you meant truly what you just said, I can't turn the friend down now, I have to go to Munich and help him.. please show some understanding," John sat on the bed and looked at Sherlock with a frown. 

Sherlock went back to being Sherlock "Fine" he whispered angrily and rolled over so his back was to John, covers pulled up to chest. He was crying now, crying because he was breaking inside. He didn't want John to leave, not now. He loved John, loved John more than anything. He didn't want John to go, his breath hitched slightly and a tear fell astray on his nose.

"Sherlock, why are you doing this? We agreed on something, so why are you so hurt all of a sudden? Hey.. talk to me.." John touched his lover's shoulder, but then decided to let go and he sighed sadly, "Fine.. have it your way, just.. know that I love you, alright? I'll see you in a week.. if you still want to see me.." he mumbled and started dressing himself, taking the ripped off shirt anyway, since he was wearing a coat he could cover it with. 


	4. Resolved Conflicts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John and Sherlock resolve their conflicts. Then something bad happens...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy!

Sherlock finally subsided and moaned "John" Sherlock got up and wrapped the bed sheet around himself. "John wait" Sherlock called out. He reached out and grabbed Johns shoulders and turned him around "I love you, don't forget that" and kissed John passionately.

"There's another place on the plane.. I know it's still unoccupied, I checked today.. Sherlock, you could come with me, if-if you want.." murmured John and looked up into the detective's eyes after he pulled away slightly once Sherlock kissed him. John started stroking the other man's face ever so gently, "You could come with me, Adrian has a large house in Munich, I'm sure there would be enough place for you as well if I call him soon." 

Sherlock smiled and looked at him "That would be great. I think it will help us" Sherlock smiled and kissed his nose. "Go call him, ill get changed" Sherlock then went to the bedroom and changed in his pants and white shirt. He ruffled his hair and walked out "John, what did he say"? Sherlock called out.

"That you're very welcomed and he's looking forward to our arrival," John smiled softly at his boyfriend and shook his head a little, "Alright, pack your clothes and most important things for the week and we'll meet on the airport.. I just have to pick up my luggage and the tickets," john ruffled through his hair and took on the coat to hide the destroyed shirt. He leaned over to Sherlock and pecked his lips, "I'll see you later."

Sherlock smiled and kissed him back. He then pulled "Right I'll get packing" Sherlock then went and packed all his things, his shirts, his pants and his signature coat. He was ready to go and was saying goodbye to Mrs Hudson when he got a call "What?, what happened"? Sherlock cried out, eyes filled with fear.

 

"I'm really.. I don't know how it happened.. I was just.. going to check on John, he called me to meet him because of that case I sent to you? I guess he wanted me to know you're taking it or something.. but when I arrived to his place.. it looked like a mess.. everything was out of order.. files everywhere, clothes.. that place looked like after a bomb attack.. I searched through the entire place.. and I found John in a pool of blood on the ground.. he was gasping for air.. had a shot wound in his chest.. I took.. I took him to the hospital.. but I'm not sure of his state now.." Lestrade's voice was so shaky he could barely speak. 

Sherlock legs trembled, he nearly collapsed on the ground. "What do you mean shot, what happened"! Sherlock trembled. Sherlock face dropped, his eyes were wide and glassy. He couldn't believe this, after everything that happened. "Just, ill meet you there" Sherlock yelled. He then grabbed his coat and headed down to catch a cab, he opened the door and threw himself in "St Barts" he demanded and started to bite his fingernails, a lone tear falling out of his eye.

Lestrade met him right at the entrance to the hospital, "Hey hey.. calm down, Sherlock.. calm down.. you can't see him anyway, doctors are with him right now and they told me that the bullet.. it.." he stopped and exhaled slowly, "it didn't went through, it stopped in his chest, which is good because it didn't damage so many organs.. it just.. it also stopped the blood a little, so he didn't lose that much.. we have to wait."

Sherlock ran his hands through his hair and covered his mouth, pacing up and down the hall. "Just...what Lestrade" Sherlock demanded, his eyes glassy and filled with panic "Just...what"?

Greg sat heavily on one of the chairs in the waiting room and looked at Sherlock with a blank face, "They said the wound was pretty close to the heart.. that there's a chance.. John might not... survive that.. or that he might fall into a coma and never wake up." 

Sherlock then crumbled, he collapsed into the wall next to him. Hands cupped around his mouth, eyes wide and filled with tears. He ran his hands through his hair and then clenched his hands at his mouth, he looked like a little boy now. A scared little boy, frightened and filled with pain "Have you told Mycroft about this yet"? Sherlock trembled out, his voice almost muted by his pain.

"No I haven't .. why would I tell Mycroft? I should call Harriet, John's sister and his parents.. not your brother as if he could do something with it," Lestrade shook his head and closed his eyes, sighing slowly, "They said it should take couple of hours to remove the bullet.. and then we'll see.. if John is strong enough, he'll live.. but if he isn't.. I really hope you love him so much your love is going to heal him." 

Sherlock then started biting his fingernails "I see, no I just thought you would've called Mycroft considering how's you are together and all..." Sherlock then bowed his head "We had a fight couple of days ago, he said that I didn't love him. That I didn't put any effort and maybe he was right" Sherlock started and  trembling biting his fingernails, looking like a scared boy. "I love him so much Lestrade, he is everything to me. I couldn't" he took a deep breath "I , I couldn't live again, not without him"

"Call him, call Mycroft, tell him to come here as soon as he can," Lestrade squeezed Sherlock's shoulders and gently pushed him out of the room, "You need him and so do I, alright? Just call him, Sherlock, please.." he whispered and then returned to the waiting room alone, resting his head against the wall as he sighed and cursed silently, "Oh my god, John Hamish Watson, please be fucking alive.." 


	5. Brotherly Manner

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mycroft comforts Sherlock in the waiting room..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy!

Sherlock let himself be dragged by Lestrade "Oh fine" Sherlock mumbled, he was too emotionally exhausted to argue. He dialed Mycroft and took a deep breath 

 

"Yes Sherlock what is it"?

"Mycroft, johns been shot" 

"What!, how, when, where"?

"I don't know, he's in a coma. Doctors think he might not wake up"

"Oh I see. I'll be there soon"

 

Mycroft pulled up outside the hospital and casually walked in "Has anything changed"? Mycroft said in a calm tone "No, nothing" Sherlock choked out. Mycroft then noticed Lestrade "Greg, what are you doing here"? He said, slightly shocked.

"I found John's body.." Lestrade murmured silently, not even wanting to talk anymore, he was on the very edge with his nerves and his head was hurting so much he thought it might split up any second, "I called the ambulance and was there when they were transporting John to the hospital.." 

 

Mycroft looked at Lestrade with sympathy, he then put a hand on his shoulder "I'm so sorry". He then looked to Sherlock "Is there anything I can do brother"?

Mycroft knew Sherlock wouldn't survive without John, he would fall.

Lestrade only sighed and gently squeezed Mycroft's hand as he looked at Sherlock as well, seeing the man's obvious desperation and fear already. 

They waited like this for another two hours before a doctor in a long white cloak approached them with a completely stone cold face, "Mr Lestrade? Were you the one who brought Mr Watson in?" 

Gregory quickly stood up and nodded, feeling how his heart sank even more down to his stomach, "Yeah.. is he.. is he..?"

"He's not dead.. nor alive I'm afraid, he's fallen into a coma, but his condition is stabilized.. we did everything we could, Mr Lestrade, now it's on him whether he decides to survive or not.. I'm sorry.." the doctor replied.

Sherlock crumbled and held on to Mycroft for support. "Thank you Doctor" Mycroft said calmly. He then walked with Sherlock to the nearest chair. "I think we should take turns with him, coax him awake" Mycroft said Matter of factly. Sherlock nodded "Ok, I'll wait till last. I have much to say than you" 

"The coma can last for days, but also weeks and months, just so you know.. but yes, do talk to him, they say it helps to bring that person back," the doctor murmured before he left. 

Lestrade nodded and squeezed Mycroft's hand softly before standing up, "I'll go first.." he whispered before leaving the two brothers in the waiting room. 

"The coma can last for days, but also weeks and months, just so you know.. but yes, do talk to him, they say it helps to bring that person back," the doctor murmured before he left. 

Lestrade nodded and squeezed Mycroft's hand softly before standing up, "I'll go first.." he whispered before leaving the two brothers in the waiting room. 

Finding John's room wasn't that hard, Lestrade was taken there by a nurse that he met on the corridor. She took him to a wing with patience with intensive care and soon Greg entered the room where his friend was. He wanted to cry when he saw John being attached to so many machines, looking pale as a ghost and barely alive. Greg sat by his bed on the only chair that was there and instead of words he really did start crying, "I'm so sorry, buddy.. so sorry.. I promise I'll find the person that did this to you.. I'll find the person and I'll put him or her in the jail until they rot there.." he managed to say in between the sobs. 

Sherlock looked at Mycroft with immense pain in his eyes "How can you be the way that you are?, how can you be so calm and content in situations like this" Sherlock asked, hands in his hair. Mycroft sighed and looked at Sherlock with great sympathy "It does not come without a great cost brother" Mycroft said calmly while leaning on his umbrella. "I trained myself to act like I don't care but in great honesty I care deeply. I've lost people I've loved and haven't been given any second chances for it". Mycroft explained. Sherlock pointed at the door "Like you with Lestrade" Mycroft sighed "Yes like Lestrade. You have no idea how much regard I have for him. I've taught myself  to let him know my feelings but it hasn't been easy. I've surprised he's still with me after all he's been through with me" Mycroft sighed and his shoulders slumped. Sherlock put a hand on Mycrofts "My dear brother, he would follow to you to the end of the world" Sherlock assured "Yes, I should hope so" Mycroft said softly. The two then stayed in silence the entire time. Mycroft thinking about what would've happened if Greg got shot and Sherlock thinking about the right words to say.


	6. Coaxing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The men of 221B come together to help John out of his coma. Mycroft and Greg talk in the waiting room...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy! Comments and kudoses much appreciated.

Finding John's room wasn't that hard, Lestrade was taken there by a nurse that he met on the corridor. She took him to a wing with patience with intensive care and soon Greg entered the room where his friend was. He wanted to cry when he saw John being attached to so many machines, looking pale as a ghost and barely alive. Greg sat by his bed on the only chair that was there and instead of words he really did start crying, "I'm so sorry, buddy.. so sorry.. I promise I'll find the person that did this to you.. I'll find the person and I'll put him or her in the jail until they rot there.." he managed to say in between the sobs. "Please wake up, John.. wake up, because if you won't, we'll all be fucked up, Sherlock won't talk to anyone and my relationship with Mycroft? Hell that's almost gone, you can't die on me, Mycroft's learning from you, he's changed so much since you and Sherlock started dating.. you're like his hero now, he tries to be kind and gentle to me because you act like that towards Sherlock.. I need you, John.. I need you, buddy.." Greg squeezed John's hand tightly and stayed with him there for another ten minutes before he came back to the Holmes brothers with red swollen eyes from crying, "He's all yours.." 

Mycroft stood up "My turn" he adjusted himself and put a hand on Lestrades shoulder as he walked past my Greg "Thank you...for everything" Mycroft said softly and walked into the room. He took a deep breath and sat down, "John, I think you know by now I'm not good at showing my feelings but you should know that seeing you how you were with Sherlock and seeing my brother be happy and not actually afraid to feel for once 

has tried and made me want to be like that around Greg, please don't go" Myctofts breath hitches slightly "You helped us become human and not be machines. You helped us know that's it's ok, it's ok to feel and be loved. To love others" a silent tear slid down Mycrofts nose "Please wake up, please inspire more to love others, to teach us how to love. I see the way you look at Sherlock and the way Sherlock looks at you and I want a relationship like that. Please wake up, without you. We'd be machines again and I don't want. I'd minus the feeling of love too much" Mycroft got up and patted Johns hand before walking out, with slightly teary eyes, he quickly wiped them away subtly and looked at Sherlock

"Bring him home" was all Mycroft before sitting back down in his chair.

Gregory looked at Sherlock and smiled weakly, "We'll wait here so we can take you back home then when you're finished.." he murmured and his look now focused on Mycroft who sat close to him, "I should thank you.. for everything," he whispered and briefly stroked Mycroft's thigh before closing his eyes again and resting his head against the wall so his head wouldn't hurt so much. 

John didn't move, not even slightly, he was trapped inside of his body and had to listen to all those wonderful speeches without making them know he listened. He couldn't move a muscle, he couldn't even blink, but he did listen, he was fully aware of people being in the room and he noticed the first second when Sherlock entered the room. 

Mycroft looked at Lestrade lovingly before resting his head on the cane of his umbrella. Sherlock went to sit down and took Johns hands in his and kissed the soft skin. Tears were already flowing down his face. He took a deep breath and began "John, you came into my life at a time when It very much needed. I was depressed and severely alone, to the point where I was talking to a skull" Sherlock chuckled "I thought I had. I hope at companionship, I mean who would love me. I'm cold, calculating. I refuse to make decision based on emotion, I'm a machine. Then you came into my life and you taught me that it was ok to feel, it was ok to base decisions on my heart rather than my head. When we first kissed, afterwards I felt so loved and do special. I was thinking now that I could actually be loved by somebody. When we were at the end of our first case, I looked at you and that's when I knew what love felt like. You saved me John, you saved me from myself. Please come back, you only just broke the surface. I need more, more of your love. And I'll put more effort in, I swear. I love you more but please don't leave me" Sherlock laid his head on John's lap and wrapped his arms  around him. "Don't leave me" Sherlock cried.

John didn't wake up though. He heard everything but he didn't wake up, his body wasn't strong enough. His mind kept fighting inside the heavy body, but there was no way how he could prove be was listening. Greg with Mycroft had to drag Sherlock away that day and stuff him inside a car, making sure he wouldn't escape. That night Greg decided it would be a good idea to put Sherlock on sedatives in case he tries to run away or hurt himself. 

John's condition wasn't any better, it's been almost a month now. His family kept visiting regularly, his sister especially, blaming herself from this, telling John she should've been there for him. John wanted to cry, he wanted to hug all those people who were coming to him, saying the sweetest things about him, yet he couldn't. 

 


	7. Recovery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John finally wakes up from his coma.

John didn't wake up though. He heard everything but he didn't wake up, his body wasn't strong enough. His mind kept fighting inside the heavy body, but there was no way how he could prove be was listening. Greg with Mycroft had to drag Sherlock away that day and stuff him inside a car, making sure he wouldn't escape. That night Greg decided it would be a good idea to pf Sherlock on sedatives in case he tries to run away or hurt himself. 

John's condition wasn't any better, it's been almost a month now. His family kept visiting regularly, his sister especially, blaming herself from this, telling John she should've been there for him. John wanted to cry, he wanted to hug all those people who were coming to him, saying the sweetest things about him, yet he couldn't. 

Sherlock was distraught, he thought John would've woken up by now. He thought he would've been able to hold John and give him soft kisses. He didn't know what to with himself anymore, life was boring without John. He had spent more time down at the station, practically throwing himself into every case he found. Even ones he didn't like, he round just study them all day and night. He found the murderer of the Ophelia case, it was the teacher after all. It got to the point that he was do consumed that Lestrade gave him a month suspension. Told him to go on a holiday, The shooting brought Lestrade and Mycroft even closer, they were a beautiful couple now. And Sherlock hated it, he hated the way Mycroft smiled at Lestrade because it reminded him when John used to smile at Sherlock like that. The smile that made Sherlock  know that everything was going to be ok. He left 221B and went to the nearest drug den, he didn't take drugs or anything. He needed company that wasn't Mycrofts but everyday Sherlock wouldn't visit John and whisper sweet nothings to him, coaxing him awake. Today was no different, he sat in the chair beside John. Rubbing Johns hands vigorously as if rubbing them would wake John .

 

The machines around John's body, making the same exact noises for a month all of a sudden started behaving strangely. The heart pulse was much higher just as the brain activity, shoving there was something happening with doctor's body. All of a sudden John Hamish Watson returned the squeeze of his hand, ever so gently, but he could himself feel his fingers stroking Sherlock's delicate skin, touching his knuckles. He didn't open his eyes yet, but he was by now fully aware of touching his boyfriend. It was right now when he realised how terribly much his body hurts as well; his chest was like on fire and he couldn't breathe on his own without the help of the machines. Time would heal every sound, John thought in his mind. One thing was sure by now, though. John Watson was alive. 

Sherlock had his eyes closed and was thinking the worst, that John would wake up. "John please wake up. I need you" Sherlock whimpered for the millionth time. He kissed the soft flesh and leant the hand against his face. After a while he heard a beep, he looked up and saw that Johns heart rate was going up, he smiled "Yes John, you can do it. Wake up, I'm here" Sherlock coaxed and held tightly onto Johns hand. He kept looking at the monitor, watching it go up and up when he felt something on his hand. He looked down and saw Johns fingers were moving, holding his hand. He smiled now, tears of happiness falling from his face. "Open your eyes John, you can do it. I'm here" Sherlock coaxed. "I'm so proud of you" he cried and kissed Johns hand.

The eyelids slightly moved, gorgeously long lashes shivered as the blond man tried to open his eyes so much. It was difficult, everything was now ten times more difficult than he thought it would be. John was screaming inside his own body, yelling at the bones to finally move, on eyes to bloody open, he was getting so frustrated and his brain activity in the meanwhile reached the highest top.

All of a sudden he inhaled sharply, as if he woke up from a terrible dream, his eyes wide open, chest raising up quickly since he was still panting. He didn't manage to say a word but he saw the white ceiling and smelled antiseptics from everywhere.

Breathing was so hard when there were no machines helping him, so John focused on that for first few minutes before replying Sherlock's words in his mind. He slowly nodded and looked at his body  everything was covered under the hospital dress but he could feel a tight bandage around his chest, "Wha.. t happe..ned?" He managed to say, his throat being painfully soar from not speaking for almost a month. 

Sherlock smiled sadly "you got shot, Lestrade doesn't know who did it but it nearly punctured your heart" Sherlock took a deep breath and clenched Johns hand tightly "you've been in a coma for a month now

"I'm.. s-sor..ry.." John mumbled and looked at Sherlock with a sad expression on his face, returning the squeeze of his hand ever so gently, "A..ab..out Mun..Munich.." he finished the sentence and cleared his throat, since it still did hurt terribly, "W..water.." his hand feebly pointed at the glass of water on the bedside table when his blue eyes closed for a second.

Sherlock leaned over and got the glass of water, he titled Johns head up and put the glass to his lips. He stroked Johns hair "Don't be sorry about any thing, it wasn't your fault." Sherlock assured and pressed a kiss to Johns head. "I'm just glad you're here" Sherlock looked lovingly into Johns eyes, stroking his gold hair.

His throat stopped hurting once he filled it with water and he coughed a bit to clear his throat, "Where.. else should I be? Oh you meant.. oh no.. no, I wouldn't die on you, Sherlock.. not yet, we just got back together.. the vision of sex with you brought me back," he attempted to make a joke but the laughter he produced then made him cough Ben more, "Sorry.. I.. I'm sorry.. I must've scared you so much.. I don't.. I don't remember who tried to murder me.. nor why would he do such a thing.." 

Sherlock laughed "Wow I must've been that good then wasn't I" Sherlock then sat back " I know, I was just hoping for some evidence" Sherlock sighed "I don't want us to fight like we did ever again. I was so bad without you John. I didn't know what I was again" He looked at John with ferocious intensity as he leaned in "I swear I'll put more effort in, I'll try harder. I will"

"I should too.. so you would always feel loved and cherished.. because I do love you so much.." John's weak hand slowly lifted and he stroked Sherlock's perfect cheek with a smile, "I promise I'll be a better boyfriend for you.. I will never leave you wander in darkness, I will always guide your way.. I promise this to you, William Sherlock Scott Holmes.." he said tenderly.

Sherlock smiled, as a tear of happiness fell down his cheek "I promise you also John Hamish Watson" Sherlock smiled and held Johns hand to his face. Sherlock than leaned down and kissed John deeply and passionately, before pulling away and brushing Johns hair away "You'll always be my Watson" Sherlock whispered softly.

After such a memorable kiss, John winced a bit in pain since his body started hurting again and he smiled softly at the raven-haired man, "I'm so sorry.. I need to sleep a bit again, don't you mind? I.. I feel super tired already, maybe you can drop by later in the evening again? I'm sure they let you.. now that I'm awake.." John gently stroked Sherlock's cheek and looked at the man with so much love he could possibly keep in his heart, "Come visit me later.. please."

 


	8. Good news

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sherlock tells Mycroft and Greg the good news.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy! Kudos and comments much appreciated!

Sherlock forced a  smile, "off course. Ill tell the nurse" Sherlock then kissed Johns head and held his hand "you sleep. Hope you have sweet dreams" Sherlock smiled teasingly. To be honest, he didn't John to sleep yet. He was afraid that John would never wake up, he wanted to just talk to him again. He wanted to hear Johns laugh and feel his kiss but Sherlock knew that John's recovery would be long and cumbersome and that he would have to support John every step of the way. He quickly left, after telling the nurse who seemed a bit shocked that John had woken up. He went to the pick-up zone to grab a cab, while waiting he quickly called Mycroft. "Mycroft yes Johns awake"! Sherlock nearly screamed into the phone. "That's great" Mycroft said in his usual tone. 

"He's alive? Oh thank God.." Lestrade laughed happily once Mycroft told him the news. He couldn't believe John survived this, but damn, was he incredibly happy for him. He went to visit his friend right away and luckily caught John during the dinner.

"Hey buddy... so how are you?" Greg asked with a smile when he pulled a chair closer to John's bed and sat on it.

John was just eating a pudding, but very clumsily, so he was constandly wiping the liquid away from his chin and jaw, "Excuse my manners.. I'm still a little shaken.. I feel good through, I mean, it hurts, Greg.. it really hurts like hell, but I'm alive.."

Greg took the tissue and started cleaning John instead of him, "Oh I bet, but you're alive man.. you're alive! That's a miracle.." 

Sherlock and Mycroft were walking in London, Mycroft let him have a celebratory cigarette. They were passing by the park when they decided to sit down "Im so happy that Johns alive" Sherlock beamed while drawing another puff "How are you and Lestrade going"? Sherlock asked, he didn't care about them anymore. He was too happy now that John had woken up "Me and Lestrade are going great" Mycroft smiled. Sherlock put out his cigarette "I can once say im happy for you" Sherlock smiled. Mycroft rolled his eyes "Please just because we're in love, doesn't mean we have to get sympathetic with each other" Sherlock chuckled and rolled his eyes "Cmon lets go back to the hospital" Sherlock urged.

"Do you know what happened to me?" John asked silently when he finished his pudding and thanked Greg for the help.

"Not really.. I mean, we searched the house, no one was there.. and since it's not my property, I don't know whether something was stolen.. so we had to leave it in the same position.. so when you come back home, you'll tell me," Greg handed John a glass of water and then returned it back at the table again when the doctor finished it.

"That's alright, Greg, don't apologise, I understand.. I'll be moving back to Sherlock's anyway, so I can just pack those things later and move.. it's be easier," John smiled kindly.

Sherlock and Mycroft walked into the hospital room "Hi Geoff, thanks for taking care of John for me. You and Mycroft can go home". Once they left Sherlock sat down next to John and smiled "Hey,how you going"? Sherlock smiled. Mycroft came back into the room, Sherlock rolled his eyes "What is it Mycroft"? Sherlock said impatiently "Don't fret brother dear, your forgot this" Mycroft handed Sherlock the violin, Sherlock softened "Oh thanks Mycroft" Sherlock said softly, once Mycroft left. Sherlock got up and shut the door "I thought id play the violin for you" Sherlock said excitedly.


	9. Time for a tea party!!!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys enjoy a nice evening with John in hospital.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy! Kudos and comments appreciated.

John smiled when he saw Sherlock so excited, "Hey.. I'm fine, thank you.. I'd love to hear you play, Sherlock.. but, please don't be rude at Mycroft and Greg.. they did nothing bad, there's no need you to be grumpy, you can't be here 24/7, love, Greg was taking care of me and I'm sure Mycroft would do the same if I asked him.." the blond man rested his back slowly against the pillow and sighed, "Okay.. you can play now, I'm all ears.." he whispered and closed hiy eyes to relax and truly experience the whole performance. 

Sherlock smiled lovingly at John and began to play one of his more beautiful pieces. It was a long, slow harmony that filled the room with quiet, loving emotion. He was in his zone and had his eyes closed, his long, slender fingers playing the chords perfectly. He finished with a dramatic encore and bowed at John, his eyes glazed in ecstasy. "Did you like it"? Sherlock smiled excitedly. Waiting in front of John with his bow and violin at his side, his coat billowing out behind him.

"Sherlock, that was absolutely amazing.. did you compose that by yourself? Because I don't think I know that melody, at least I haven't heard it in my life.." John whispered, his eyes still closed as he was replaying in his head the lovely melody Sherlock just played for him. The genius had a real talent for it, John didn't know anyone who could play better than Sherlock and he was glad that the raven-haired man continued in expanding his skills instead of letting it be. 

Sherlock shrugged "I've been composing it for awhile, it was meant to be your birthday gift but considering what's happened...it seems like its a good time to give it you" he spread his arms out "Happy birthday" he said in a high pitched voice. He then laughed and sat next to John, "move over" he whined and elbowed John gently. 

"Such! Are you serious? I was shot, nearly died, every bone in my body hurts like hell and you want me to move? You're such a child," John chuckled and very slowly moved to the side, trying not to put so much pressure on his chest as he did so. He finally sat down on the bed again and exhaled, little drops of sweat forming on his forehead as he had to use all strength only to move on a stupid bed, "Oh recovery is going to hurt.." he mumbled.

Sherlock frowned and saw how bad that was for John, "im sorry" Sherlock mumbled and looked down, he got a tissue next to him and started wiping the sweat from John's brow. He then wrapped an arm around John, his long legs dangling from the bed. "Well ill be there for every step of recovery, although its going to be awhile before we have sex again" Sherlock chuckled and played with Johns hair.

"Oh no, don't even say that.. I am 100% sure I grew an addiction on having sex with you.. this is going to hurt even more than the recovery, oh damn.." John shivered and cuddled himself into Sherlock, his nose pressed Into the skin on Sherlock's neck. Damn; did he always smell so good, so fresh, the dark curls were tickling his nose and John giggled. He laced his and the detective's legs together to have at least some touch when he couldn't have the whole body, "What are you doing without me in the flat?"

Sherlock smiled and laced his fingers through his hair "Not doing well unfortunately, Mrs Hudson I think is going to kill me if you don't  come home sooner" he smiled. He then pressed his lips against the tip of Johns nose, then smiled playfully and smothered little kisses all over John's face. He propped himself up with his elbow, "The doctor said you're going to be here for awhile, getting some therapy and stuff" Sherlock sighed.

"A therapy? Really? Well.. I guess it would be better if I remembered who shot me that day.. therapy is understanding then.. although I don't want to do it, I already had a therapist and she was rubbish.. and then I met you and everything changed," John said with a smile as his fingers started circling around Sherlock's lips, stroking the gentle skin, "You brought chaos into my perfectly boring life, you dick.. but I love you for it," he giggled.

 

John didn't even notice when a nurse entered the room and frowned, "Mr Holmes, can you explain to me what are you doing on Mr Watson's bed? Does this look like a hotel to you?"

Sherlock frowned, shocked "No, sorry. Was just giving him some comfort" he immediately got up and sat in the chair across from John "How is he?, how long will the recovery be?, when can he go home"? Sherlock had a million questions to ask, his eyes darting back to John and the nurse.

"He seems to be rather fine when he can share the same bed with you," the nurse rolled her eyes and took the card with diagnosis from John's bed, reading it quickly, "the recovery should take few months, but I think once he can stand you can take him home.. he'll have to go to a rehabilitation often though, right Mr Watson?" She looked at John with a frown and he nodded with a smirk, "Of course, nurse, I'll be there every week.." 

 

The nurse chuckled and checked John's pulse, temperature and heartbeat before she wrote something to the report and looked at Sherlock, "Comfort him all you want, just don't lay on top of him," she snickered and left the room again.

Sherlock smiled and pouted, crossing his arms "Well she's a bitch" he whined. He then put a hand on Johns lap "But that's great though, once you stand you can come home.  You know what means"... he lifted his eyebrows, like John knew what he was talking about. "The rehab going to be shit but look at all the drugs you'll get"! Sherlock smiled and clapped his hands together.

John raised his own eyebrows and chuckled, "Seriously, Sherlock, have you been smoking weed before you came here? Because it sure as hell looks like it.. look at all the drugs I'll get? I don't want any, I want to go home and recover there.." he snorted and closed his eyes, "I want to be able to lay in my bed with a good book, maybe a movie, and you peacefully sleeping next to me.. not this whole hospital bullshit.. I hate hospitals when I'm the patient." 

Sherlock sighed and rolled his eyes "Well its only going to be a few weeks, just be patient. Ill make it up to you when he get home" besides you have a good book, he flung a newspaper at John, "Here read" Sherlock ordered as he flung his legs over the chair and read his newspaper "besides I don't smoke weed" he then smiled darkly at John "way to weak for my taste".

"Sherlock.. do we really have to go through that drug addiction thing again? I thought you promised me you'll never mention it nor take it whilst you're with me.." the blond man frowned, opening his eyes when newspaper landed into his lap. He slowly took it and read the first few titles, "Oh.. I see the trial with that professor from the Ophelia cases still continues.. thank you for solving that one by the way.." 

Sherlock sighed "God John I was just kidding"! he exasperated. He then kicked his legs up over the chair "You know haven't done any of the like so ive been with you" Sherlock pointed out. He then merely shrugged "So easy, he practically handed himself in with the confession tape" Sherlock insulted. "There's no way he truly loved her, he just wanted her for sex and that's it" Sherlock implied matter-of-fact, he then shook his head "Disgusting" he muttered.

"Oh, well that is truly awful," John nodded and sighed, rubbing the back of his hair, "nonetheless, I'm sure Greg was really happy when you helped him.. thank you for keeping your promise, love," the blonde smiled at his boyfriend lovingly and out the newspaper aside, "so what are you doing all day? Solving cases? Playing violin? I hope you're not shooting at the wall again, Mrs Hudson wouldn't probably stand that.." he reached for Sherlock's hand and softly squeezed it with a smile.

Sherlock smiled "No it's more papers on the floor than shooting at walls" Sherlock chucked the newspaper on the floor and held Johns hand, tracing his knuckles. "Mrs Hudson will probably kil me by the time you get home" Sherlock said emphatically. "Lestrade keeps telling me to F off, he's really starting to piss me off. I mean if I want to be on a case, why can't i"? Sherlock exasperated.

"Wait, he doesn't allow you to be on the crime scenes? But why would he do that? What an asshole.." John frowned and squeezed Sherlock's hand more tightly, "don't listen to him, Sherlock, you're brilliant at what you do and you should never stop doing it as long as it makes you happy and excited.." he gave his boy a warm smile.

Sherlock smiled "Thanks John, You're brilliant as well. I don't know what I would do without you" Sherlock smiled.

"Oh you'd have a normal life, you'd be solving cases, helping Greg, irritating Mycroft.. just the jsusal stuff.. you'd be still a virgin which is such a shame, Sherlock, this amazing body so didn't deserve to suffer for such a long time.. sure, you were a cute virgin, but I'm so glad I was the one who took that burden off your shoulders," John smiled cheekily and yawned, "I would probably be jealous if you told me someone else has taken your virginity before me, when I think of it now."

Sherlock laughed and patted his hand "Don't worry, my body's all yours" Sherlock smiled and looked down "Remember my first time, how nervous I was. I was so horrible"! Sherlock exasperated. He then softened "You know before I met you I hadn't even thought of losing my virginity. Its just something that I thought wasn't necessary and then when I met you and we started dating, I actually thought about it. What it would be like. I was just....always so scared" Sherlock confessed.

"Aw Sherlock, no, you were adorable, not horrible.. you just never touched another person in that way, that is completely normal, some people decide to stay untouched for the rest of their lives.." John closed his eyes and a smile spread across his face, "I never considered myself liking men until I met you.. well at first I tried to deny it as much as possible, i didn't like everyone reminding me how good we look together and such.. but after that fall.. when you came back, it all changed, I realised how much I missed you and how it was unbearable to live without you.." 

Sherlock smiled "You have no idea how much I wanted to come back, I watched you every day at the cemetery. I watched you and I wanted to hold you in my arms and say everything's ok. When you kissed me that night at our flat, I felt a million things at once. I never felt anything like it, I actually felt happy with myself. I felt like everything was ok, like it was ok to feel. It was ok for me to let me feel the things I felt for you" Sherlock confessed and held his hand tightly "You saved me John, you saved me from myself. Without you, I would have been a machine. Alive but cold and without heart" Sherlock kissed his palm.

"You're not a machine, I'm so sorry it was the last thing I told you before you jumped.. you're an angel, Sherlock, you're an angel who was only lost and confused, but now, I won't let you fall again.." John whispered and opened his eyes only for a moment to smile at his boyfriend, "for all you did, for all the people you helped with your deductions, you're an angel.. And I'm so lucky to be with you, I'm so lucky you chose me from all the people you could have.. I'm so lucky you chose me.." he whispered lovingly.

Sherlock smiled and clasped John's hand to his chest. "Im so lucky you chose me" Sherlock smiled. He looked back at the door cautiously. even though it was shut. He leaned over and kissed John passionately on the lips, hands cradled John's face. "I cant wait until I can hold you" Sherlock said softly after he pulled away.

"It's not going to be long, I promise.. I just need a week to recover so I can sit properly and then maybe another week before I can stand and then we can go home and just lay in bed side by side for days, talking.. we can do anything now, love, anything.." John smiled at his boyfriend and stroked his cheek when he was so close, "but I want to find the person that did this to me, Sherlock. I want to know why I was shot, for what reason.." he mumbled.

Sherlock closed his eyes and leaned against John's touch, "We will find out, when we leave this place. When we go home, we will find out. I swear on my life, ill find the person who shot you." Sherlock urged. He then kissed lazy kisses all over John's face, he whispered "We can do whatever you want" Sherlock whispered in John's ear and kissed his cheek.

"I want to deal with that person who did this to me personally.. I want to know why," John repeated before he calmed down a little and rested his head on the bed again, "and then I'll shoot that twat as well so he knows what it feels like," he growled and pulled a blanket more close to his face, "then I promise you I'll be all yours, Sherlock.. for as long as you need me by your side.."

Sherlock was a little taken aback by Johns anger, I mean what could he say to that?. Sherlock knew that John had his moments of  vengeance but they always surpassed. He sat back and sighed "I can't wait" he murmured. His head was bowed in fatigue and his eyes were glazed, he was here but he wasn't really.

"I'm sorry.." the blond doctor murmured only when he noticed the sudden change of expressions in his lover's face. He cuddled into his blanket and closed his eyes, taking a long deep breath, "you don't have to sit here all day, you know.. you can just go home and maybe come back tomorrow? I'm going to sleep anyway now.. so there's really no need for you to torture yourself on that uncomfortable chair."

Sherlock looked up questionly "You sure?, I mean you don't need me throughout the night or something? ". Sherlock got up and leaned over "Ok, I'll see you tomorrow. Call me if you need me ok"? He pulled the blankets up half hazardly to Johns shoulders and kissed him. "I love you" he murmured before kissing his forehead. He grabbed his violin case and walked out, his charcoal coat all creased from sitting in it all day. 

I love you too.. and I miss you already," John whispered when Sherlock left the room. He cuddled into his blanket more tightly and yawned, falling  asleep as soon as possible. 

 

The recovery was long, boring and painful for John. Every day he tried to move his muscles a bit more, every day he ended up absolutely exhausted in the evening, he would wake up in the middle of the night, screaming, as the nightmares of the unknown person trying to kill him kept haunting him. After a week, he was finally able to stand on his feet, although it was incredibly exhausting and difficult to walk. 


	10. Recovery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sherlock helps John with the long battle of recovery.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy! Kudos and comments much appreciated.

Sherlock tried to help him every time, some days he was there some days he wasn't.  Sherlock was usually at home doing his experiments, he almost set the house on fire at one point. Whenever he was with John, he would play the violin or just talk to John about one of the cases Greg finally let him do. He never supported John at therapy, he didn't want to. He thought it was tedious and horrible and besides John could take care of himself anyway.  Now a week later Sherlock was sitting down with John, drinking Johns tea. "Anyway they figured out who the killer was. It was the neighbours, apparently the girl was obsessed with shoes and the neighbour wanted to borrow a pair of shoes but the girl wouldn't let her, so the neighbour ended up stabbing the girl in the throat with her shoe." Sherlock almost grinned, excited at remembering his first case he had done in a long while.

"That's fascinating, Sherlock.. and scary, what women can do for a pair of shoes, incredible," John was just after a therapy, feeling as if they melted his brain inside his head to a hot chocolate. He couldn't quite focus on anything but the deep voice of his boyfriend and it was hard enough not to close his eyes and fall asleep, which he didn't want to since Sherlock just arrived. John shifted on the bed and moved aside, his fingers patting the free space next to him, "Come here.. tell me about some other case.." he whispered silently, resting his head on the pillow in much more comfortable way. 

Sherlock smiled and scotched over, always happy to boast to John about his cases. He sat down next to John and kicked his legs up, hands behind his head. "There was another one I did a couple of weeks ago. It was a stolen clock, I know it doesn't sound a lot but this was a BIG clock" Sherlock widened the space between his hands. "The guy who got it, got it from his grandmother who inherited to him before she died. Anyway it only took a couple of days before I found it, the person who hid it hid it in the basement below the house." Sherlock smiled "Anyway, the person who stole it was the step-sister because she was jealous that she didn't get anything" Sherlock shook his head "She didn't even like the thing, she just wanted to get back at her brother. And she's not even related to him"! Sherlock laughed.

I never would've imagined you solving something like a missing clock.. but it sounds funny, I hope the clock was nice at least," John almost immediately pulled himself close to Sherlock's body, burying his face to the soft cloth of the man's shirt, inhaling his smell and the scent of the cologne he was using. It smelled so good John hummed contently and linked his and Sherlock's legs together to create a one tangled mess. He smiled happily and closed his eyes, "I'm glad Lestrade is giving you cases again though, it would be such a waste if he just ignored you.. then I'd speak to him, seriously such a brilliant mind of yours would only go to waste if it want's used properly."

Sherlock smiled and wrapped his lean arms around a Johns body, he could feel his ribs sticking out a lot more and Sherlock frowned a little bit. "Are they feeding you in here"? He pinched the skin on Johns ribs "You seem skinnier"? Sherlock furrowed his brows, his hair wild and unruly from not washing or brushing it. He liked at John with fierce itensenseness. "Yeah, he's giving me al the bad ones though, apparently I'm not stable enough" he did quote marks with the word "stable" a Sherlock shook his head and rolled his eyes "I swear Graham does it to deliberately piss me off".

I.. um.." John didn't really want to tell Sherlock he was refusing to eat because of the pain or that anything he ate got stuck in his throat and he had to throw up. His chest was hurting so much just with drinking tea or any other hot liquid, he wasn't able to eat until he'd fully recover. John cleared his throat and pressed himself more to Sherlock's body, his hipbones sticking out and brushing against the skin of his boyfriend, "I'm not skinnier.. you just haven't seen me in a while.." He mumbled in his deffense and sighed, "I'll have to speak to Greg, if you've insulted him and Mycroft then no wonder he doesn't want to give you the juicy cases." 

Sherlock sighed and felt Johns hip bones digging into him, he made a face but didn't say anything. He sighed "I know but it's so fun to tease them. I know I should stop but I'd miss it it too much" Sherlick smiled a dark smirk.

"If you want to keep your job, you should stop teasing them though or Greg won't give you any case and nothing on the earth isn't going to change his mind.." John mumbled and caught Sherlock's chin in between his fingers, pulling his face closer to press a kiss to his lips, "You are so rubbish at taking care of yourself whilst I'm not there.. when was the last time you shaved? Or washed your hair? Sherlock, do I really need to babysit you like so to tell you when to wash yourself?" he whined silently.

Sherlock smiled and kissed John back "Now you know how it was without you" Sherlock smiled. "I don't know, I don't think about maintaining personal care. It's not important to me" he rubbed his slight stubble "Besides I can't grow much anyway, takes me ages" Sherlock laughed. "And let's face it, you know you like to babysit me".

"How are going to persuade the doctors to let me go home when you look like you just returned from some island in the middle of nowhere where you tried to survive for months.." John chuckled and to tease the detective, he slipped his tongue inside his mouth and purred, playing with Sherlock'a tongue for only a moment before pulling away, "You need to look the best you can tomorrow, or they won't let me go home with you, do you understand?"

Sherlock yelled slightly, surprised at the touch of tongue in his mouth. He pulled away after awhile "I know, I know. I'll swear I'll freshen up tomorrow ok?. I can't believe you get to go home so quick.Thank God!, we need more milk". Sherlock exaggerated, rolling his eyes.

I've been here for almost two months, I really want to go back home now.. you buy the milk, I'm still supposed to relax a lot and attend regular rehabilitations in the hospital you'll have to drive me to, honey," John smirked and due to Sherlock's satisfying reaction, he slipped his fingers under the man's shirt and started stroking his gorgeous soft skin on his belly. He smiled and pressed a kiss to Sherlock's jaw, "Be a good boy and take care of the household before I come back."

Sherlock went and pushed his fingers away "Now, now. You're still recovering, can't go stuff like that yet. You're going to remain abstinate until you're well" Sherlock grinned "I'll drive you but I'm not buying the milk that will and always be your department" Sherlock patted Johns hand and smiled his dopey smile.

Sherlock, I was only teasing you, I wouldn't really want to do something serious, I'm not stupid, remember?" John smirked and looked up into the detective's pale eyes, "Although I do have to say, I'm really really missing the sex.. I feel like a monk now," he chuckled and rubbed his eyes before yawning again. Without paying too much attention to it, he fell asleep right there in Sherlock's arms, not even saying a word.


	11. Let- Down

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sherlock wakes up late to pick up John, of course. Things don't go as planned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy! Kudos and comments much appreciated

The next day in the morning, John had to go through several medical tests and talk to 5 different people about his condition and whether he was fine to be released to Sherlock's care. John seemed to pass the tests with flying colours and now he was packing his things in the hospital, checking the clock ever so often, awaiting Sherlock's arrival.

Sherlock woke up late, he got up and stretched while fluffing his hair. He looked over and checked his phone "Oh shit"! he yelled out and immediately got up. He quickly pulled his pyjamas pants off and grabbed a ruffled pair off the ground. When he finished buttoning his pants, he went and grabbed a while crumpled shirt that hanged over a chair and quickly put that on. He sniffed his arm pits and grimaced at the smell. He quickly went to the bathroom and looked at the mirror "Oh fuck off" Sherlock moaned to himself. He forgot to shave and his chin and cheeks had a 5:00 shadow. His hair was ruffled and his eyes were bloodshot from lack of sleep. He quickly dampened and smoothed his hair with water, washed his face and sprayed his entire body with deodorant and cologne. He finally chucked his rumpled coat over his messy outfit and headed out the door.

 

 

When he finally arrived he ran towards Johns room "Oh John I'm so sorry"! He exasperated as he reached Johns room. "So are you ok?, you ready to go home now"! Sherlock sighed and adjusted his pants.

 

John was sat on the bed, already fully dressed, shaved, clean and gorgeous. He was watching TV when Sherlock burst into the room, dragging all the attention to himself. John groaned and frowned right afterwards, "Sherlock, are you even serious? What is this? I asked you for one thing.. one stupid thing.." he stood up to inspect his lover more closely. All of his clothes were crumpled as if some animal chewed on it before the man put it on. The normally white shirt even had some stains on it, probably from tea. The coat was dirty at the back from the mud as the detective ran to the hospital to get there on time. John closed his eyes at the very strong smell of cologne and deodorants, obvious try to beat the scent of his sweat, so no shower. Once his blue eyes reached Sherlock's face, he frowned again, "You look terrible.. absolutely terrible, I told them a man who could go straight to a model moll would be picking me up.. and you show up looking like a homeless person. You have to talk to the doctor and if he doesn't allow me to leave, it's your fault."

Sherlock pleaded with his eyes "I'm so sorry John, I was doing an experiment and I went to bed late" Sherlock walked forward and looked at John, begging for mercy "Please forgive me". He finally took a good look at John and saw how gorgeous he looked. "You look amazing" Sherlock smiled and whispered. He then ran his hands through and hair and straightened his clothes "Alright, I'll go talk to the Doctor. Where is he"? Sherlock looked around, slightly confused about his surroundings.

"It's the office on the very end of the corridor.. he's already waiting for you.. for two hours, Sherlock.." John murmured, still angry and visibly not forgiving anything, "so, when you already refused to fulfil my only demand, at least try to be kind to that man, we're talking about my freedom, my release. If you look like a homeless man, you at least have to be persuasive.. or I'm going to stay here for another month at least," the blonde again heavily sat on the bed and tightened the belt since the trousers that were now too big for him started to slide down again. The nurse found some much smaller shirt and even a cardigan for him, unfortunately there were no new pants, so John's now new skinny body had to fight with it with every step. He sighed and rubbed his eyes, "Just go.. go already.."

Sherlock looked sadly at John, then nodded and walked off. He slowly walked down to the office, thinking of not what to do so John could go home after this. He ran his hands through his hair zany smoothed out his clothes. He finally arrived and entered the room"Hi I'm so sorry for being late" he replied in his most polite tone.

The doctor raised his sight and frowned, looking back at the newspaper article and then up again. He stood up and left the paper on the table, now revealing a big photo of Sherlock's face among with some information of him being the greatest detective of all times, "Mr Holmes? Excuse my manners, but is it really you? You look a bit different than from the picture and Mr Watson's description.." he walked closely to offer Sherlock his hand but the strong smell of all the perfumes made him cough and step back, "oh well.. Ehm.. Mr Holmes.. you're here to prove yourself of being capable of taking care of John. As you know his medical condition is stabilised, he can move freely on his own, but it's very important for him to rest and have someone do everything he needs for him.. of course there's also the need of transporting him to the hospital three times a week for rehabilitation."

Sherlock forced a smile "Yes it's really me. Excuse my appearance, its just I've been busy with my cases. Yes I know John will need to rest and take it easy. We have a landlady who's also our housekeeper so she will take care of cleaning and shopping. I will take John to his rehabilitation visits as I do know how to drive. I will take good care of John, is that ok with you"? Sherlock said in a proud, confident voice. He was secretly seething inside, he hated the humiliation. It reminded him of his old times in school.

"More or less.." the doctor mumbled, taking a good look at Sherlock. He cleared his throat and frowned a little, "Are you going to find the person who did this to John, being the great detective you are?" he raised an eyebrow and looked Sherlock directly in the eyes, "I'm just curious, John used to talk from his sleep a lot, he mentioned the person many times.. as in the way that he wants to find who's responsible for it." 

Sherlock nodded, his body suffering at the degradation that Sherlock was suffering right now. "Yes  I will find out who did this, although I don't assume that's any concern to you" Sherlock slipped out alittle.

"It concerns my patient and so it concerns me as well.." the doctor shrugged and signed some papers on his desk, sliding them against the wood then closer to the detective, "please sign these three copies of releasing papers, one for me, one for Mr Watson and the third for you.." he murmured and smiled only faintly, typing something into his computer as well, "That'll be all, Mr Holmes, I Hope? If you don't take care of Mr Watson or don't drive him to his rehabilitations, I have every right to call him back to the hospital; is that understood?"

Sherlock quickly signed the papers and threw them back at the doctor. "I understand" he grunted. "Can I please go see him now"? Sherlock grunted, shooting daggers at the doctor.

"Well of course, wish Mr Watson a truly happy recovery from me, be so kind," the doctor smirked and paid no attention to Sherlock whatsoever anymore.

In the meanwhile John in his room lay on the bed again, just so he could be more comfortable whilst watching the TV that was above his head in the corner of the room. He yawned and rubbed his eyes in exhaustion, wondering how long would Sherlock be in that office.

Sherlock walked back, fists clenched at sides. He walked in "I can't believe the nerve of that Doctor"! Sherlock screamed out "I swear I would've told him to piss off if it hadn't being for your sake"! Sherlock looked furiously at John "Cmon lets get out of here. We've been here long enough to"! As Sherlock began to carry Johns luggage.

"What happened? Was he mean to you? Well you can't blaime him partially when I told him a smoking hot guy would be picking me and you showed up with this look.." John shrugged when he got out of the bed again and heavily put his coat around his shoulders, "Alright, let's go home.. finally.." he whispered and followed furious Sherlock to the elevator and then to the car that stayed on the parking lot. 

 


	12. Betrayal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John arrives back to 221B with a not so happy welcoming.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy! Kudos and comments much appreciated

Sherlock walked in front of John, too angry to to talk. He finally got in the car and didn't even bother opening the door for John, he just sat in the drivers seat, hands clenched on wheels. When they finally arrived at 221B, Sherlock threw open the door to the state of their flat. It was a catastrophe, papers were thrown everywhere, tea mugs were left everywhere. It was like a tornado flew into the house. Sherlock looked shyly at the ground "Um, I was going to clean it up before you got home but uh...I forgot"

John looked around the flat with almost a desperate stare in his eyes. He had to lean against the wall or he would most definitely fall on the ground and cry, "Sherlock.." he murmured only, that name soon became his way of expressing his disapproval over something, "Sherlock.. why.. why did you.. oh God.. nevermind.." his mood suddenly dropped and he moved his skinny body to his own bedroom, having the assurance that was at least clean because he haven't visited it in a while. John closed the door behind himself and heavily sat on the bed, tears filling his eyes.

Sherlock looked down, he knew he had disappointed John. He thought about going in the bedroom to talk to John but he knew that John wouldn't probably want to talk with him. So he started to clean the house, he put the papers in files and the mugs in the sink. He cleaned the chairs and the couches, he opened the blinds so there was actual light in the house. When he finished he knocked on the door softly "John, can I please talk to you"?.

"Whatever.. I'm not sure if I care anymore.." John's voice was so filled with sadness he didn't even care to hide it anymore. He lay on the bed by the time when Sherlock knocked on his door, relaxing there, half covered with a blanket with his eyes closed. It were moments like these when he felt so tiny, so powerless, so not inspiring for the detective to actually care of himself. He couldn't even make Sherlock shave, wash himself when he was about to pick him up. John sighed, but pushed the tears back.

Sherlock walked in and sat on the edge of the bed, giving John space. "I'm sorry John, it's just when you were at the hospital. I really felt like what it meant to be alone and I didn't know what to do. I could handle it, I'm sorry".

"I get it, Sherlock, but you can't just break down every time I'm gone.. it's going to happen, I don't know, I'll have to go to work or somewhere, to my parents' house for lunch.. you will be here eventually alone and if this is what's going to happen every time, then I can't take it. I can't live in such a mess you're creating around you when there's no one to look after you. You're not a little child anymore, Sherlock, you have to take care of yourself.. and even if you have many cases, even if you have plenty of other work, you always have to find some time to take a shower or to shave or to take the bloody mug to the sink.." the blond man sighed, rubbing his face in his hands. 

"I get it, Sherlock, but you can't just break down every time I'm gone.. it's going to happen, I don't know, I'll have to go to work or somewhere, to my parents' house for lunch.. you will be here eventually alone and if this is what's going to happen every time, then I can't take it. I can't live in such a mess you're creating around you when there's no one to look after you. You're not a little child anymore, Sherlock, you have to take care of yourself.. and even if you have many cases, even if you have plenty of other work, you always have to find some time to take a shower or to shave or to take the bloody mug to the sink.." the blond man sighed, rubbing his face in his hands. 

Sherlock nodded sadly, he moved user and laid down next to John, not touching him. "I'm sorry John, I'll try. I promised you that didn't I?, that I'll try" Sherlock cupped his face and moved his face so that John was looking at him. "I love you, please don't leave me" Sherlock pleaded.

I'm not going to leave you because or a messy room and crumpled clothes.. but please start doing anything with your life.. I'll need to relax a lot, I can't help you as much as I did before, you'll have to go and solve cases on your own for a while,  before I recover.." John closed his eyes and gently moved into the touch, allowing Sherlock to stroke his cheek, "you really need to take that shower.. and do something with those clothes.. feel free to come to my bed then, but I want to see my Sherlock enter the door next time, not this homeless person." 

Sherlock smiled "Fine" and got up, he went to his bedroom and grabbed some clean clothes and hoped into the shower. He washed his hair and scrubbed his body, when he finished he came out of the shower and shaved. He dressed in his purple shirt and pants. He then slicked his hair back with a comb, he patted some cologne on himself and then walked back into the bedroom with a smile "Is this better"? He gestured to his beautiful, clean self.

John lifted his head to see Sherlock when he entered, a smile spreading on his face the moment he saw him, "That's much much better actually.. finally I can see my Sherlock, my real Sherlock.. oh come here.." he whispered and sat upright, spreading his arms as if expecting the man to fall into them. "God, you're so beautiful again.. I missed this look to be quite honest.. I missed it very much so," he murmured, still having that kind smile on his face as he spoke. 

Sherlock smiled "It's so nice you think I'm beautiful" he sat next to John. You know me I'd do anything for you anyway" Sherlock laid down next to John, "I'd embrace you but I think your heart would strain if I did" Sherlock said seriously, he then rolled over so he was facing John, his head propped on his arm. "I missed you too John, you know that".

"Strain? Sherlock, you can hug me.." John murmured, pulling himself closer to the man and wrapping his arms around Sherlock's waist, hiding his face beneath his chin, "I love you, okay? I'm sorry if I'm mean or grumpy.. I love you more than anything," the blonde exhaled and started stroking Sherlock's back with his fingertips ever so gently. He hummed contently, "I shouldn't be so bitchy about the way it looks here.. but I don't want you to rot in here when I'm not near." 

Sherlock moaned and wrapped his lean arms around Johns shoulders, chin on Johns head. He frowned at Johns skinniness, at how boney he was. "I love you more John, don't forget. You saved me and I'm so sorry for what happened before you got...shot. Please forgive me" Sherlock murmured. He then ran his hands over Johns ribcage. "John are you ok?...you feel like a skeleton".

"Funny you're the one saying so.. you're all bony yourself.. although lately you've gained some extra weight and that's good, that's perfect actually because you don't look like a skeleton anymore.. and it's much more comfortable to be cuddled into you now when I don't have to fear your rib might just poke my eye out.." John giggled and looked into Sherlock's eyes with a smile, "Don't worry.. I'm fine.." He lied, not exactly wanting to share the humiliating story of him not being able to eat because it just hurt too much.

Sherlock smiled still worried, "I know but John, you lol like you're in pain all the time. Is something wrong"?. Sherlock loosened his arms a little. "Should I take you back to the hospital"?. He released John completely and slid back, "You seem like you're ....suffering" Sherlock frowned, his eyes concentrating.

I'm not suffering.. It's just.. well.. every time I try to eat something, the food gets stuck in my throat and I can't swallow it.. and it hurts too much to try and continue.." the blond man sighed and closed his eyes. "I haven't eaten properly in the last few weeks.. only drank a lot.. you know, instant soups, tea and such.. I think it'll get better when my wound heals properly though, so don't worry.. and under no circumstances, don't take me to a hospital."

Sherlock frowned, "but that means that there might be a hole in your throat, that might mean some shrapnel still stuck there. We have to take you back there John, this might kill you" Sherlock gasped, his face a canvas of concentration. "Is that why you haven't been eating lately, you need help John".

"Sherlock, stop freaking out.. I'm fine.. I'm alright.. I'm just a bit shaken and hurt still.. I don't need to go back to that hospital, I just got out of there for Christ's sake." John sighed and rubbed his face with palms, "Please don't send me back there just yet, I can try to maybe eat some more and if it really hurts beyond belief I will go back, okay? Just.. give me a chance.." 

Sherlock frowned, "Ok fine" he then released John and rolled back on his side. "I'll make some tea, do you want some"? Sherlock got up and rubbed his eyes. "I warn you, I suck at making it though" Sherlock murmured, his eyes tired from sleep.

"What's so difficult on putting the kettle on and pouring he hot water into a mug with tea in it?" John sighed and rubbed his eyes, feeling a bit disappointed that because one stupid detail that he's lost some weight Sherlock instantly didn't want to have anything to do with him. The blonde slowly got out of bed and exhaled slowly, "I'll make that tea, don't bother, it's fine.." He whispered and left the bedroom, heading to the kitchen to make some tea. John rested himself against the counter and folded his arms over his chest, waiting for kettle to boil the water. He thought during that mment whether his and Sherlock's relationship really did have some possible future.

"No, I'll do it"! Sherlock looked back, desperate to win back Johns attention. Without John, he was lost and he finally figured that out when he was in hospital. He saw how messy the kitchen,how used teabags and mug rings stained the kitchen bench. He quickly wiped down the kitchen bench and put water in the jug. "It's ok John, I got it all worked out"! He smiled as John walked down the stairs. But then he fillies the jug up too far and water started to leak everywhere.....

John's eyes widened at the mess and he opened his mouth, letting a shocked sob leave his lips, "Sherlock, for fuck's sake! You're so completely useless! How can you fuck up making a tea.. I'm sorry, I'm so sorry, but.. please step away, oh God, this is such a mess.. Sherlock, oh Sherlock.." he rushed to the man even though it hurt as hell when he was moving so fast, grabbing napking to stop the water from running on the counter. He stopped it after a while and rested his head against the back of his head, "Please.. step away.. I'll make that tea, love, just.. don't do anything.." he whispered, his voice being tired and desperate from frustration. 

Sherlock eyes widened and he flinched at Johns screaming. He knew he was useless, that he wasn't good at simple skills. His throat choked up and his filled with hot tears. He took a few steps back, "I'm sorry" he whispered ran upstairs, not wanting John to see how he hurt him. He locked himself in his bedroom and stood in the middle of the room, tears leaking down his face. He ran his hands through his hair and over his face, catching the tears that dropped from his eyes. "Stop crying" he though to himself "Just stop crying".


	13. Tears and flames

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sherlock is upset over how John yelled at him earlier, John tries to make up for it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy! Kudos and comments much appreciated.

"Sherlock.." John left the tea untouched and ran after his boyfriend, forgetting any pain that was spreading throughout his body like a disease, "Sherlock, I'm sorry.. I'm so sorry.. I didn't mean to tell you you were useless.. please.. you're brilliant, your mind works like one giant clock, everything makes sense, you're just a little clumsy when it comes to normal things like cooking a dinner or making some tea.. that totally doesn't make you useless.. I'm an idiot, please open the door.. Sherlock.." he gasped, barely catching breath, his both palms resting against the wood the door were made of.

Sherlock just sat in the middle of the floor, arms curled around his legs. He didn't flinch or anything when he heard John's voice. He just stared into the floor, not blinking. This was his fault, he was stupid. He was useless, he couldn't do anything right. He was brilliant in the most unusual things but a complete and utter failure in things that mattered the most in life. He finally got up and unlocked the door, looking down as he did. He was ashamed of himself now. he knew he wasn't good enough for John. He sat back on the bed, staring blankly at the wall. His eyes all red and sore, his face the face of a broken man.

 

John didn't even think Sherlock would open the door for him. He was silent for so long and then finally the silent clap of the lock announced to the doctor that it was open. He slowly pressed the handle and entered the room, closing behind himself. John's heart clenched when he saw his boyfriend so broken on the bed, staring at the wall without any purpose. John wanted to say something, but instead of that he just crawled onto the bed and behind Sherlock to hug him lovingly, his arms wrapping around Sherlock's waist whilst he pressed his face into the top of man's spine. He sighed silently and started crying too, wet tears rolling down onto Sherlock's exposed skin, "I'm such a stupid idiot.. I should've died, Sherlock.. you don't deserve to be treated like this."

Sherlock's lip quivered as he heard John say that last sentence, He leaned back into John and held the arms that encircled his waist. "Don't say that" Sherlock choked out. "I don't want you to die, you have no idea how lost id be without you. Please don't leave me" he whimpered, he felt the wetness of skin on his spine and it sent shivers down his spine. He knew John was hurt too, "I try so hard and im so sorry for being stupid...Im sorry for being clumsy. I don't mean to, it just happens" Sherlock blurted out, tears rolling down his face.

"Sherlock, I'm not going anywhere.. I won't leave you just because you can't keep the room clean and you're a bit clumsy, that's not a reason for me to stop loving you, you stupid beautiful man.." John sobbed, wrapping his arms more tightly around Sherlock's body but not too tight to hurt him, "when I was such a wreck few weeks ago, you asked me to prove your love to me.. Sherlock, let me do the same now, don't worry about my body, I'm perfectly aware of what I can and cannot do, let me show you how much I love you, how perfect we are for each other, please.."

Sherlock nodded silently and held John's arms to him. "I love you too John" he whispered.

John pulled his arms away and stood up, moving in front of Sherlock so he could push him into the mattress and lay on top of his body. His fingers immediately tangled in Sherlock's gorgeous curls and the blonde started kissing his boyfriend, so lovingly and tenderly, putting all of his love and care into those kisses once he closed his eyes.

Sherlock let him this time and kissed John back deeply. He knew this would hurt John but he didn't care, he desired this, he craved Johns touch. Sherlock would never tell John this but had urges for John when he was in hospital too, to the point when he  masturbated to the sound of Johns voice and envisioned his touch.  He wrapped his arms and legs around John's body and pushed his tongue into John's mouth. His senses were already on fire, his region already starting grow.

The blonde moaned into his boyfriend's mouth, his tongue playing with Sherlock's as they happened to be in the same mouth. John's hands slipped to Sherlock's shirt, unbuttoning it desperately, trying to make this as quick as possible since he felt as if being on fire, wanting Sherlock's body hungrily. He couldn't do anything about it when he was in the hospital, of course his sick mind liked to tortue him by projecting Sherlock's naked body in front of his eyes when he slept, so he would wake up rock hard and have to hide his erection, completely humiliated. Not now though, John pulled Sherlock's shirt off of his body and hummed happily.

Sherlock moaned and immediately rocked against John, he helped John with unbuttoning his shirt and smiled when he laid down in front of John. He then pulled John's jumper aggressively over his head and started to unwind his shirt cautiously and carefully this time. He then ran his hands over John's back, slight scraping the hypersensitive skin. He moaned and massaged John's tongue, arching his hips against Johns. He was now being more bold, before he let John take over. He was worried he would mess it up but he was so hungry and full of lust. It didn't matter anymore.

John started shaking, his whole body setting on fire when he started working on Sherlock's pants, which happened to be stuck and unable to open. The doctor growled and pulled at the zipper, making it bend and break only to free Sherlock's trapped erection from the trousers. He quickly pulled them down, helping the man to get out of them before he threw them somewhere on the ground and started rubbing his body against Sherlock's, moaning as he did so. He was already rock hard, squeezed in his own jeans, yet he put Sherlock's needs on top of his owns and started stroking his hips whilst his kisses became only hungry and desperate now. 

Sherlock felt slightly embarrassed at the trousers incident. He chuckled awkwardly and muttered a "Sorry" before he quickly pulled Johns trousers down. He then moaned abs started to suck on the point in Johns collarbone. He worked his hands towards Johns cock, where he started to massage eagerly. His senses taking over him extremely.

"I'm sorry... I destroyed your trousers.." John moaned loudly and closed his eyes, surrendering to Sherlock's touch and the strength of his lips sucking on his skin. He hummed contently and stuck his fingers under the cloth of Sherlock's pants, pulling at them to get him completely naked. Then he rolled them on the bed so Sherlock would be on top for a  moment and he could enjoy the teasing he provided more thoroughly. John buried one of his hands into Sherlock's hair and pulled at them rather roughly, moaning in joy.

Sherlock smiled and became more urgent with John. He caressed John faster, smiling darkly as he teased it. He then worked from the collarbone to the chest. He kissed John's nipples, gently flicking a tongue around each pectoral. He then kissed down the base of John's taut stomach. When he reached the end, he pulled away and pressed kisses all over John's face. He smiled and chuckled as he did this, completely and utterly happy.

"You're so beautiful when you smile, Sherlock.. so incredibly beautiful.." John gasped and smiled back at the man, pressing a loving kiss to his lips before he moaned again in pleasure. He grabbed Sherlock's hips and rolled them on the bed again so he was the one topping now. John's fingers wandered around Sherlock's body until he slipped one inside Sherlock to stretch him and prepare him for later. John moaned and started kissing on Sherlock's neck desperately, wanting to feel the skin on his tongue and teeth.

Sherlock winced slightly, taken aback by that. Surprise was taken over by pleasure and he moaned and writhed in ecstasy. He screamed out loud in pleasure. His region already near climax, "Now John Now"! Sherlock demanded. He then moaned and brought his neck up to John mouth. He gently left scratches on John's back and base of neck. He knew all the pressure points on John but Sherlock was the sensitive one.

John moaned and his whole body shivered when he felt Sherlock was stretched enough and ready for him. He moved in between Sherlock's legs and made the man embrace him with them, squeezing Sherlock's thighs as he slowly pushed himself inside and stopped for a moment for Sherlock to get used to him. He purred in pleasure and closed his eyes, gasping for air when Sherlock's warmth surrounded him entirely, "Oh fuck.. fuck, Sherlock."

Sherlock tangled John's body with his legs and moaned in pleasure. "Jawwn, Jawwn" Sherlock cried out in pleasure, his arms and legs intertwined like a cocoon around John's body. He panted and gasped in pleasure, howling. He growled and kissed John aggressively, swiping John's bottom lip with his teeth.

The blonde hissed but moaned more loudly when Sherlock became aggressive, speeding up his thrusts and making them more rough as well before he finally found Sherlock's prostate and started hitting on it rather quickly to drive the man absolutely crazy, "You belong to me.. you understand? No one else.." he murmured, burying his face into Sherlock's neck to kiss him there. 

Sherlock senses were burning, he moaned out in pleasure. "Yes John" he arched and writhed against John. Sherlock was nearly finished, he grabbed Johns buttocks and thrusted John in as much as he could. "Ohh" Sherlock cried out in pleasure before finally finishing. He collapsed underneath John, his curls matted to his forehead. "That....was...amazing" Sherlock panted "Thank you" he he looked up at John "Do you need help finishing"? 

"Oh no.. I think I'm perfectly fine, Sherlock.. I'm so near.. oh God.." the blonde moaned loudly and squeezed Sherlock's slim legs even more tightly before coming inside of his body, filling the man up before he collapsed on him and started panting as if he'd just finished a marathon, "Oh God.. oh I love you so much, Sherlock.. I hope this only proved my true feelings to you.." he murmured, wrapping his arms around the other man lovingly. 

Sherlock arched and moaned slightly as the feel of John in him numbed his senses. He almost was hard again, when John collapsed on him. Sherlock then wrapped his lean arms around John protectively, "I love you to" he whispered and ran a hand through John's hair. "I always knew that you loved me John....I always knew" Sherlock gasped slightly, his entire body coated with a film of sweat. He smiled and pressed a kiss to John's forehead.

"Of course I love you, silly.. I always had and I always will," John murmured sleepily, wrapping his arms around Sherlock's body just to be as close to him as possible. He yawned and rubbed the back of his head, before closing his he's and hiding his face entirely under Sherlock's chin, "I love you more than anything on this world.. remember that any time I say something nasty. I really don't mean it.. I will always love you, okay?" John purred, pressing a kiss to Sherlock's neck before he went quiet and soon unexpectedly fell asleep.

Sherlock murmured "I love you too" and rubbed his hand through John's hair, smiling. Sherlock stayed awake a few hours after John. He rubbed his back and stroked his hair, occasionally pressing a kiss into John's temple.  He kept thinking about how lucky he was, how lucky he was to have John. How glad he was to experience every moment he had with John, he'd never take John for granted now.

 


	14. Footprints in the Dust

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sherlock investigates John's attempted murder.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy! Comments and Kudos much appreciated.

When John woke up the next morning with Sherlock by his side, he barely remembered what had happened. He noticed Sherlock was naked and he smiled, kissing the other man's freckled shoulder before he got out of bed and yawned, stretching his limbs. His chest sting a little, but it was getting better every new minute. John put some underwear on and one of his loosened shirt and went to the kitchen to make himself and Sherlock some breakfast. 

Sherlock woke up to the beautiful smell of breakfast. He got up and yawned, ruffled his hair and pulled on his underwear. He slowly walked to the kitchen, wearing nothing but his underwear. He secretly went up behind John and slid his arms around Johns waist. "Morning" he whispered and kissed Johns shoulder. "We had a good night last night didn't we"? Sherlock chuckled.

"Good morning, Sleeping Beauty, I didn't want to wake you up when I went to make the breakfast.. you were too cute in that moment," John smiled and rested his head against Sherlock's chest humming contently. He's just finished making scrambled eggs and put them on two plates, leaving than be for a moment as he only relaxed in Sherlock's embrace and focused on no one but his boyfriend, "Did you sleep well? Mm, I bet you did.. you wrapped yourself around me like a snake during the nights.." the blonde chuckled and shook his head. 

Sherlock kissed his shoulder, "Everything I've learnt, I've learnt from you" Sherlock whispered. Sherlock then flipped John round and gave him a passionate kiss. He clasped John's face with his hands and kissed each corner of John's mouth. "C'mon lets eat. I'm actually hungry for once" Sherlock then cleared the entire table from his experiment, he sat down in his usual seat. "We actually have a day off for once" Sherlock smiled. "No new cases to unveil" Sherlock groaned "And boy is it agonising"!.

"C'mon, Sherlock.. what is wrong on having a peaceful day for once?" John smirked when he moved to the table and placed the prepared breakfast on it, sitting by Sherlock's side, "We can finally relax for once, I'm sure my shoulder will only appreciate that.. any my entire body as well.." he chuckled when he took sip of his tea, "You can call Lestrade if you're too bored by staying with me.. I'm sure he could fetch you some of the old and never solved cases."

Sherlock sighed "No its fine, I'm pretty sure I can do some cases here. I have all the files for it" Sherlock looked back into the lounge room to see all the files on the coffee table, to make the room "cleaner". Sherlock smirked and put an arm lazily around John's shoulder "Was I little bit too rough with you last night?. You should have told me" Sherlock snickered. Sherlock got up and...leaving the plate on the table sat down in the lounge room and started going through the files.

"Too rough? Oh not at all, Mr Holmes, I happen to like it rough.." John chuckled from behind the table and he peacefully finished his breakfast there before he stood up and cleaned the dishes. He grabbed his mug with tea and moved to the living room to his favourite armchair, watching Sherlock silently as he started working. Wasn't he absolutely gorgeous, John studied those raven locks on the detective's head, the slender fingers that touched him yesterday with so much love we're now going through the fragile papers of the cases. John smiled and sipped his tea.

Sherlock murmured "I can feel you staring at me" before heading nose deep into his case files. "Oh, these cases are so easy!, its obvious the wife killed her husband's lover"! Sherlock threw that file somewhere. He did for a couple of hours, went through the case files, exclaimed a sentence and then repeated. Sherlock then finally finished and sat back in his chair with a smug look on his face.

Sherlock watched John fall asleep, he needed it god damn it. After awhile he got up and placed a blanket around Johns frail body. He cupped his cheek and whispered "I'm so lucky to have you" before kissing his forehead. He grabbed his coat and left a note on table "Down lab. On case. Be back soon" He was going to find the person who shot John, he took a cab down to the street where John was shot. He must've walked down to get some supplies before the trip. Sherlock stopped dead middle in the street, hands facing out in front of him. He twisted his body so he was looking both ways "John was hit in the front, the bullet was shot short range so John must've seen his attacker". Sherlock noticed the blood spray on a dumpster behind him. "So the bullet went through him but people must've seen". He looked at the people walking past the street "So how can John be shot without noticing his attacker and without any witnesses"?.

John woke up only 20 minutes after Sherlock left and looked around himself, confused, "Sherlock? Sherlock?" he called out, getting up and folding the blanket on the armchair, "Sherlock, are you here?" He checked the kitchen, bathroom, both bedrooms and nothing. The detective was nowhere to be found. He pulled out his phone and left his boyfriend a text message. 

Where are you? Come home. -JW

Then he frowned and started going through Sherlock's papers on the table, anything that would help him to find out what he was doing.

Sherlock finally finished, pretty much not going nowhere. How could there be no signs of witnesses and no one saw his attacker. He growled in frustration and started heading home. He stomped up the stairs and slammed the door in frustration "God, this is so tedious"! Sherlock ran his hands through his hair in frustration.

"Why? What happened? What did you do?" John mumbled from his armchair once Sherlock finally burst into the room although he looked rather furious. John slowly stood up, wrapping the cardigan he was wearing more tightly around the skinny body, "Can I perhaps help you with anything, love?" he smiled as he was approaching Sherlock very slowly in case the man would overreact and went to sulk in his room as he sometimes did. 

Sherlock frowned and threw his scarf on the ground "I couldn't find anything on this case, absolutely anything. God, its so frustrating not knowing"! Sherlock frowned and plonked down on his chair. His face a mixture of frustration and anger, "Do you have any cigarettes. I need cigarettes"? Sherlock searched the skull, only to find nothing there. "John where did you put them"?.

"What case are you talking about? Maybe I could help somehow.." John offered, going to Sherlock and resting his hand on his shoulder, "I'm sorry, but I got rid of the cigarettes.. you're not smoking any more, remember? You were doing so fine, I'm not letting you ruin your life with them.." he said very gently, massaging the detective's shoulder as he spoke.

Sherlock pounded the table and looked angrily at John, his eyes black and filled with danger "I need those cigarettes John!, if you hadn't got shot I wouldn't be needing them right now remember. Its your fault I'm like this. I was out there for 3 hours trying to find out what happened to you?. I got nothing, nothing at all. So its either you give me cigarettes or I swear I'll start shooting that wall again"!.


	15. Cigarettes and Bullets in the Wall

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John and Sherlock have another fight after Sherlock yells at him

John felt a sting hurting his heart when Sherlock said this was all only his fault. He pulled his hand away and took a deep breath, turning to the opposite direction before he murmured, "Like if I got shot for a purpose, do you think I planned the whole thing? Do you think I don't have enough holes in my body, that I crave for more?" he looked at Sherlock and shook his head, "Be my guest, if you think I'm guilty, tear this flat apart, I don't care.." with that he went to his room and closed the door behind himself, making sure it was locked. 

Sherlock screamed out in frustration and threw the files across the desk and onto the floor. He started going through the kitchen and the bathroom, searching for his cigarettes. He finally found them behind the fireplace and breathed a sigh of relief. He finally grabbed a box of matches and lit a cigarette up. He inhaled it deeply and let out a deep exhale, he laid back in the chair and sighed deeply. Letting his surroundings flow away into oblivion. Once he finished, he stamped it out into a nearby mug and lit up another one and another one. He smoked those cigarettes until his throat was sore and the air smells nothing but smoke.

John refused to leave the room, he didn't want to face Sherlock who smelled like smoke at all, also he couldn't, he wasn't sure what would that do with his lungs after being shot. He had to avoid all these things for quite a while and Sherlock couldn't even go outside to smoke himself to death. John curled on the bed and buried his face in the pillow, his stomach started protesting over the little sandwich he had for breakfast and the blonde barely had the time to unlock the door and run to the bathroom to throw it all up. He was shivering with sobs, but cleaned his mouth and returned to his room, locking again, but this time the smoke managed to get inside. John opened all the windows, he would rather freeze to death than die of lung cancer. 

Sherlock finally finished after his throat was sore and his nearly vomited on the cigarettes. He wasn't in the right mind now to feel or do anything. He simply laid on the couch and rested his eyes. After awhile he fell asleep in his clothes.

The blonde cried himself to sleep after a while and he cuddled into his blankets as if they were his old Sherlock who wouldn't destroy his lungs and who would sleep next to him right now. He didn't wake up until the early morning and just stared at the door, thinking whether it was still worth it to open it or not. Finally he grabbed some clean clothes and moved to the bathroom again, luckily the smoke almost dissapeared by now. 

Sherlock was already up and already in the lounge room, going through his case files. The cigarettes butts were still there but he didn't have an urge to smoke now. He had 3 nicotine patches all up his arm. He ran his hands through his hair and shook the sleep out of his mind. He heard John come through the door "Morning John" he grumbled without looking and kept reading the files. His brows were furrowed together in a effort of mass concentration.

"Morning, Sherlock.." the blonde mumbled when he walked out of the bathroom, freshly shaved and cleaned, in washed clothes that smelled just like him. He wrapped himself in the cardigan more and crossed the living room, going towards the main door where he took on his shoes and coat, "I'm going to the grocery store.. need anything apart from milk?" he asked silently, not even looking at Sherlock. 

Sherlock ruffled his hair "Just some nicotine patches please, I've run out" Sherlock murmured studying the case files. He heard the door shut and looked at it after John left. He heard the crying and the sniffling and it pained Sherlock. Tears stung his eyes and he tried to push them away. "I'm sorry John" Sherlock whispered.

Once he walked out, he took a deep breath and headed over to the grocery store to get at least some food he would then make the detective and hope Sherlock would at least eat it and the nicotine patches. He went to Tesco where he happened to meet Molly and although he did his best to cover the sadness, she noticed something was wrong and asked John over for a coffee. The blond doctor willingly followed her to the Speedy's where they ordered some delicious coffee and talked for an hour. 

Once he walked out, he took a deep breath and headed over to the grocery store to get at least some food he would then make the detective and hope Sherlock would at least eat it and the nicotine patches. He went to Tesco where he happened to meet Molly and although he did his best to cover the sadness, she noticed something was wrong and asked John over for a coffee. The blond doctor willingly followed her to the Speedy's where they ordered some delicious coffee and talked for an hour. 

"Yep, I got them.." John murmured when he finally found the pack of patches in his bags from Tesco and tossed them over to Sherlock's table, making sure it wouldn't knock something important off. He then started unpacking the food and placing it to the fridge and once he was done, he put the kettle on to make himself some tea. 

Sherlock finally finished, he left the nicotine patches on the table and wandered over to John in the kitchen "I'm really sorry about last night John. I was just frustrated with not finding the attacker and I just needed cigarettes so badly. Please forgive me" Sherlock asked softly, looking down as he did so.

"No.." John murmured and turned his head to see the detective, "It wasn't about you wanting the cigarettes, Sherlock.. it wasn't about that at all. You said it's my fault, it's my fault that you feel so frustrated and out of your mind.. you said that if I haven't got shot, you'd be fine.. that's not what you say to a person that's been shot, alright? Because then it makes me feel like such a failure.. like I'm the worst bloody thing in your life.." he spat. 

Sherlock ran his hands through his hair "I know, I know ok?. I said a lot of things that I didn't intend to and I'm sorry. You know how much you mean to me and I'm sorry for taking out on you like that. It's just its so hard bring me and I have all these feelings cooped up and I don't know what to do with them. It's just, I'm sorry ok"? Sherlock then left the room and sulked upstairs.

"So don't run away and talk to me!" John called out when Sherlock all of a sudden stormed out of the room and went to his bedroom. He leaned against the counter and a quiet sob left his mouth, everything was just going to hell, he couldn't talk to Sherlock as he could when they were just friends. They were now arguing more often then kissing or cuddling. John took a deep breath and grabbed his tea before he went to his own bedroom. 

Sherlock sighed, it was this repetitive lately. They'd fight, they make up, have sex repeat. Sherlock walked towards the bedroom and knocked on the door. "John I can hear you crying, can I please come in"?.

John wiped the tears from his eyes and slowly nodded before he realised Sherlock couldn't possibly see him. 

"Of course you can.." he murmured and sat upright on the bed, trying to look not as devastated as he felt. He should've talked to Sherlock about this, they were supposed to solve their problems too together, not just argue, make up and shag. 

Sherlock walked in and immediately wrapped his arms around John. He held John for awhile and then slowly released. He silently wiped Johns tears away and cradled his cheek. "I'm sorry ok"?. He slid down and laid down on Johns lap, like a little boy.

"Sherlock, I know you're very light, but since I lost a lot of weight, you're actually crushing my bones right now.." John whispered once the detective sat on him and he could feel his legs burying into the mattress. Usually he wouldn't have a problem at all with having the detective sitting on him, hell, he could even carry him around if he accidentally fell asleep on the sofa, but since he got shot John became so thin and weak he could barely hold his own weight. He smiled at the raven-haired man when he moved and sat more comfortably on the bed, "I know you're sorry.. I'm sorry too.. I shouldn't have snapped at you." 

Sherlock looked worriedly at Sherlock, "I know I shouldn't be treating you this way. I'm so concerned about you, you're so weak and frail. It's worrying, I'm afraid to touch you now. I..I think I'm going to break you" Sherlock moved away a little from John. "Are you sure you don't need the hospital"?. Sherlock turned into himself beside John.

"I'm sure, okay? 100% positive I'm not going to die in here, don't worry.. I just need to gain some weight, I never thought I would say that in my life.." John smiled and shook his head before he himself lay on the bed and rested his head in Sherlock's lap, "Please stop worrying about me, you can touh me however you want, just don't sit on me.. for a while now anyway, I'm sure I'm going to be okay very soon.." he whispered and looked up into Sherlock's gorgeous blue eyes.

Sherlock smiled and scooped and arm through Johns hair. "Ok, you know I love you ok"? Sherlock repeated. "I just think for now, until you gain weight that maybe I shouldn't be as rough on you, you know in bed" Sherlock confessed and kissed Johns head "I think it's snuffly kisses and shower sex for now" Sherlock laughed and kissed Johns cheek.

"Oh you mean when you finally find some time on me during all those experiments you've devoted yourself to lately? Imagine that, Sherlock Holmes, leaving his experiment just to have a romantic shower sex with his boyfriend/partner/friend and colleague John Watson.." John giggled and caught Sherlock's hand only so he could kiss each one of his knuckles. He loved Sherlock's hands so much, they were so soft like baby's skin. He admired the long fingers, fingers of a musician, he could imagine Sherlock playing the violin immediately. 

"I would if you persuaded me well enough" Sherlock smiled and closed his eyes as John kissed his hand. He loved how John kissed him, have him shivers up his body. He was so sensitive and John always knew where to touch, which bits made him feel good. He knew John had pleasured heaps of women before him, he knew John knew what to do. "How can you do this"? He whispered. "How do you know me so well?, how can you make me feel so good"?.

"Oh I know you better than your mother does in case of sexual exploration.. I know exactly where to lay my lips on your body to make you wanting.." John whispered when he noticed Sherlock was slowly, but surely getting into the mood, "you're so ignorant to what your body needs and wants, I'm sure you had no idea you have so many weak spots I can attack.. for example, here.." John sat upright again and gently tilted Sherlock's head to the side just to press his lips to the skin behind his ear with a smile. 

Sherlock moaned "No, don't please. I might not be able to stop" Sherlock ran his fingers through Johns hair. He pressed a kiss to the corner of Johns mouth. "I don't want to hurt you" Sherlock whispered. "I keep thinking I'm not good enough for you because I can't pleasure you the way you pleasure me.

"Oh, shut up, Sherlock, you know too well that isn't true.. you arouse me as no one else in my life did.. only the thought of that gorgeous angelic body touching mine makes my blood boil.." John purred into Sherlock's ear with a smile whilst he slipped one of his hands in between the detective's legs as his lips started observing the man's jawline.

Sherlock gasped and flinched at the touch. He may be not be good with his body but he was good with his fingers and his tongue. He slowly made little scratches into the sensitive hairline of Johns. He parted his lips and slowly traced the outline of Johns mouth with his tongue. 

"See? I'm already shivering like a leaf.." John murmured when Sherlock traced his lips with his tongue. He leaned into the touch and swallowed heavily, feeling the heat coming from his crotch and up to John's head. He pressed closer to Sherlock and eventually even sat on his lap carefully, afraid he might be the one to crush the detective now.

Sherlock pulled John onto him and kissed him fiercely. He traced the discs of Johns spine and traced the insides of Johns mouth. He moved his fingers from Johns spine to the top of Johns jeans, slipping them inside the waistband and massaging the aroused skin there.

"Sherlock.. Sherlock I need you so much right now.." the blonde whispered, all shivering and surrendered to the raven-haired man completely as he started working on Sherlock's shirt, unbuttoning it carefully so he wouldn't destroy the cloth. Once he was done he took the shirt off and started stroking Sherlock's alabaster white body whilst playing with the man's tongue inside his mouth. 

Sherlock moaned and unbuttoned Johns trousers as he tried to defy the pleasure John was giving him. He slowly unbuttoned Johns shirt and thee that away. He scratched and rubbed down Johns chest and started giving small nips on the chest. He played with Johns nipples and chest. John was bony now and Sherlock could feel his rib cage and bones under Johns skin.

John tilted his head to the back and moaned Sherlock's name whilst shivering under the butterfly touches his boyfriend was treating him with. The blonde ran his hands across Sherlock's gorgeous chest and then ended up burying his fingers into the detective's hair, going through the curls with a smile, "I.. I love you.. so much.." he panted, feeling himself getting hard already just from few kisses on the right places. 

Sherlock smiled and slipped his hand into John's underwear. He palmed the large area stroked John's member up and down, feeling the heat of the arousal on his fingers. He moved his lips but up to John's and slowly starting to nip John's bottom lip and the skin around there. He then put his legs on John's waist and flipped so John was under him. He held John's hands and started to grind against him, clothes on. He then panted into John's ear "Do you wanna do this clothes off or clothes on"?.

"Clothes off.. always clothes off, I want to see your gorgeous body," John panted, looking into Sherlock's eyes only for a second before he closed them again and hummed in satisfaction. Sherlock's perfect firm body rubbing against his own was making him so hard and wanting he had to moan loudly and tilt his head to the side, "Damn you, Sherlock.. you're truly a master in teasing.. and sex.. how could you live without it is something I don't understand." 

Not expecting the change of place, John just followed his boyfriend to the bathroom and once he was pressed against the cold wall, he moaned loudly into Sherlock's mouth and but the man's lower lip, sucking on it right afterwards. His nails buried into the detective's skin when it all started being even more passionate and in a matter of few seconds, John managed to tear all the clothes off Sherlock's body and grow them on the floor before attacking his lips hungrily again.


	16. Steamy tears

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John and Sherlock make up in the shower..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Steamy one! Enjoy! Kudos and comments much appreciated.

Sherlock moaned and shoved John into the shower. He shoved John into the screen and kissed him roughly and passionately. His tongue explored the planes of Johns mouth and his hands wandered over Johns bare skin. He then braced himself in front of John, gasping and panting for breath "Do you think we should slow down?.." He panted in Johns face. He then grabbed some shampoo, put a dollop on the palm of his hand and started to gently wash Johns hair.

"I think my heart is going to explode but that's just from how much I love and want you right now.." the little blonde replied whilst he rested his forehead against Sherlock's chest so the detective could wash his hair. He hummed in satisfaction and whilst Sherlock was still occupied with his hair, John started covering his boyfriend's chest with kisses, his hands going down to take a hold on the man's hips.

Sherlock moaned and hummed in pleasure as John covered his chest with kisses. The shower definitely was one of his favourite places now to have sex. He finally finished conditioning and smiled at John. He then wrapped his arms around John and just held John to him, wrapped together under the steaming shower.

 

"We're going to waste so much water.." John chuckled when he pulled himself up again to press another passionate kiss to the detective's lips. He hummed contently and slowly forced his tongue inside of the other man's mouth, exploring the place eagerly as he tangled his fingers in Sherlock's hair and pressed his hot body against the detective's. It's been only Sherlock who ever managed to get him so wanting, so aroused, not any of his previous dates managed that. John moaned into Sherlock's mouth and pressed them together even more.

Sherlock leaned down and kissed John fiercely, cording his fingers in John's hair and neck. Sherlock opened his mouth wider and let John explore him. John was the only person that made Sherlock act like this, he had experimented with guys and kissed a few girls but those were forced by them. John was the only person that ever made him feel like this, John was the only person that ever aroused him and made him do the things he did. He pushed John against the screen and moaned and writhed against him. His arousal already prominent and alive.

John moaned loudly and started shivering even more, his trembling arms wrapping around Sherlock's neck as he slightly jumped up and wrapped his legs tightly around his boyfriend's hips, "Oh, Sherlock.." he murmured as he ran his fingers through the perfect wet hair now. Gosh, was Sherlock absolutely gorgeous. John couldn't believe such a wonderful man was with him in one shower right now, about to have sex with him, about to take him because he loved him. John bit on Sherlock's lower lip and pulled at it teasingly, smiling, "I want you so much.." 

Sherlock yelped slightly at Johns dominance and enthusiasm. He then pressed John up against the shower screen, squeezing and pulling at Johns arse. His erection was screaming now, drops of cum already leaking out of it. He moaned and pressed a hand against the wall "John, John, John" Sherlock panted in between kisses. He then flipped John around and entered from behind. He thrusted and writhes against John, kissing and biting his back. "John, John,John" Sherlock panted. "You're mine, John, You're mine".

 

He could feel every inch of Sherlock filling his body so perfectly it was driving the blonde insane. He moved against the hard erection and moaned loudly before he pressed himself against the cold wall again, offering his body to Sherlock to simply take it. He couldn't possibly say no when Sherlock wanted to be the dominant one. John moaned again, biting his own lip in pleasure, "Fuck me.. oh that's right.. fuck me.. oh Sherlock.." He gasped as he started trusting against his boyfriend again, his body tensed with concentration. 

Sherlock moaned and thrusted harder and harder into John. He grabbed John's hips and simply pushed them against him. "Do you want me to fuck you?" Sherlock moaned and panted in Johns ear. H needed this, John was the only person who could make Sherlock feel like this, feel this hunger. His eyes burned with lust and desire, he clenched into fingers into Johns skin, leaving scratches and marks on Johns flesh. He was at his climax now, it was going to end soon. 

Sherlock was finding it very difficult to fuck John, John was tight and that made Sherlock's cock harder to enter. "John....fuck...loosen up!" Sherlock screamed out, he then grinded his hips into Johns more, thrusting as hard and as hard as he could. He then bit Johns neck, as a warning to loosen up. "John, I'm going to..." Sherlock screamed in frustration and finally came all over and in Johns arse, 

 

"Oh fuck.. fuck.." John yanked his head and hissed when Sherlock bit him rather hardly and that triggered his entire body in order to explode. He moaned Sherlock's name as he came all over his own stomach and everywhere else, just making the shower a total mess. He rested his cheek against the cold wall and hummed in satisfaction, the awesome feeling of a strong orgasm still vibrating through his body.

Sherlock collapsed against John, panting and gasping against his back. The shower was a mess but the water would wash it away. "John" Sherlock gasped, his hands around Johns middle, he couldn't even move. He was too tired and his limbs couldn't physically move. He just rested his cheek against Johns shoulder. 

"Just gimme a.. gimme a moment.." John panted, stroking Sherlock's long fingers with his thumb as he was trying to catch his breath again and get his body under control. That was however much more hard than it firstly seemed and John found himself unable to control a single piece of his body for the next 5 minutes.

Sherlock panted and nodded "I..I can't move... John....I can't move" Sherlock panted, his legs and arms literally felt like jelly. He was so exhausted, the water had turned cold but Sherlock didn't care. He just sighed and didn't move. 

 

"Fuck, this was so good.. why do you have to be so good?" John snickered when he finally started feeling the strength in his legs at least, "By the way.. that friend from Munich we were supposed to visit called and asked.. asked if I'm interested in visiting him now that I'm fine again.. wanna tag along?" he murmured.

Sherlock smiled "I learnt everything from you" he braced his hands against the screen and finally pushed himself away. "Yeah. Yeah. Whatever" he finally turned the shower off and dried himself with a towel. "We'll talk about it tomorrow ok?. Just., let me clean up ok?".

"Alright, sure.. we'll talk about it tomorrow," John nodded, rubbing the back of his head as he watched Sherlock drying himself with a towel. He himself wrapped the towel around his hips and went towards the sink to brush his teeth, "Go to bed, I won't be long."

Once Sherlock got dressed he smiled and leaned forward to kiss John goodnight. "Ok, night" Sherlock smiled and went to bed. He curled himself up a little in the sheets with sore, battered body. Once he heard footsteps towards his bedroom, Sherlock smiled and awaited sleeping arms.

John lay next to his boyfriend and wrapped his arms around him lovingly before he buried his face into Sherlock's hair and breathed in the scent he loved so much. He fell asleep in a matter of few minutes and didn't wake up before Sherlock since he's been tired for a while and needed the long sleep. 

Sherlock wrapped his arms around John and nuzzled against John. He fell asleep immediately, his heart tired from pleasure and his mind subdued from all the male chemicals. He woke up a few hours later, back turned away from Sherlock.

John didn't even notice his boyfriend was awake, he only nuzzled into the blankets more and yawned, eyes closed right as he decided to continue in sleeping. He only turned on the opposite side, his back turned to Sherlock and he wrapped the blanket tighter around himself to prevent the warmth from going away. 

Sherlock sighed and closed his eyes, his hand resting over Johns hip. He turned over so his stomach was facing him, he stared at John for awhile. Taking in his face, his body and hair. He then closed his eyes and relaxed into the sheets.

Finally John woke up two hours later, tangled with the sheets and wrapped around Sherlock like a snake. He chuckled softly and pulled away ever so gently after pressing a little kiss to Sherlock's shoulder, "I'm sorry.. I was probably.. too cuddly tonight.." he murmured and chuckled. 

Sherlock smiled and tilted Johns head so he kissed him. "Don't worry John. I love your arms around me. And I can always use the experimental analysis." Sherlock smiled and placed his hand on Johns shoulder. "So anyway are we still going to Munich for the case?" Sherlock asked, head propped up on elbow.

"Hmm, yes? I promised to help him and since I was a by delayed by the accident with the murderer.. well I still want to go and help him however I can," John nodded when he looked up at Sherlock, he himself still being cuddled to the blankets like a little puppy, "Do you want to go with me? Because you obviously don't have to, it's going to be mostly boring.. we need to discuss lots of things with Hans."

Sherlock thought for awhile, "Is going to be boring yes but then i'll be with John. I wont be able to do my cases but then again I can find other work for me" Sherlock thought. He then looked back at John "I will go with you. I'll let you do what you need to do and then i'll provide some entertainment for me." Shelrock smiled.

"Some entertainment, huh? And what would that be, Mr Holmes?" John pressed himself a little more towards Sherlock and smiled with that teasing smile he sometimes used. He was happy Sherlock decided to go with him, he would be nervous if the detective stayed on his own in London, that might just lead to unpleasant things. 

Sherlock smiled smugly and tightened his hold on John "Oh I don't know just an experimentation of male chemicals"Sherlock hinted and leaned closer. He was looking forward to this, to filling the patches with John. This is what they needed.

Just as if John could read Sherlock's mind, he pulled closer as well and pressed a kiss to the man's neck, "I'm really glad you want to go with me.. this will help our relationship a lot, you know.. to unite us again, hopefully for a long long time this time.." He murmured and pressed another kiss to Sherlock's jaw with a silent purr. 

Sherlock smiled and carded his fingers through Johns hair. "Here, here's my way of saying thank you putting up with me" he laid on top of John and left a trail of kisses from his collarbone to hip, smiling his head resting on top of Johns hip "Can I go...lower?"

"If you want to go lower, who am I to say no to such an offer?" John gasped when he watched Sherlock covering his chest with hot kisses. He bit his lip and moaned, his hand tangling in between the thick curls on Sherlock's head, pulling at them softly, "You don't have to do it, though.. I'm not requiring it, just so you know, I'm really happy you're going with me."


	17. Analysis

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sherlock tells John his opinion about sex, it's not what John wanted to hear.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy! Comments and Kudos much appreciated.

Sherlock smiled "It's all for experimentation John. Just think of that." He then just put the tip in his mouth and started to suck really lazily. He looked at John the entire time, teasing him and subduing him. When he knew John was getting aroused, he moved forward a little bit more. He sucked and licked and carefully kneaded with fingertips. He could hear the groans and moans, his own erection slowly growing. 

John was pulling at Sherlock's hair ever so gently, although he was getting more and more aroused. His breath was unsteady now, he started panting as he couldn't last very long with the warm mouth and the playful tongue Sherlock was providing. John shivered and another moan escaped his lips, just as he closed his eyes and buried his head more into the pillow, "Ugh.. if you don't.. fuck me now.. I'll be really.. pissed.." he whispered. 

Sherlock smiled and pulled his mouth out. Now using his hand to pump up and down, "what if I don't want to fuck you huh?" Sherlock looked at John with evil eyes, pumping his cock up and down. Up and down, "Maybe I want to see you squirm and writhe underneath my grip." Sherlock smiled darkly, his own erection growing bigger and bigger.

"Oh really..? Who would take care.. of you then? Hmm? Or.. will you just.. shamefully.. jerk yourself off..? Because if you don't.. ugh.. fuck me.. I'm not going to suck you off..." John moaned and squeezed Sherlock's hair even tighter now, pulling at them with much bigger strength. He gritted his teeth and gasped.

Sherlock gritted his teeth, his erection bulging and popping up from his underwear.  "What about me. Aren't you going to fuck me?" Sherlock smiled darkly. "Because you're just about to climax in 3...2...1" John then came all over his stomach and chest.

"Oh fuck.. you.. fucking bastard.." John was panting heavily now, shivering all over his body as he bit his lip and closed his eyes, trying to get his breath under control again, "that was.. really.. really mean.." he murmured, calming down only a little to wipe himself clean with a tissue. 

Sherlock smiled evilly "Don't worry, here let me clean you up." He grabbed the tissues and gently wiped the mess of John, his erection was still pretty strong but he could deal with that after.

"Now I really don't know.. if you deserve some reward for this.. because you've ignored my threat.." John gasped when he leaned against his forearms and looked at Sherlock's obviously ready body. 

Sherlock looked down at his gaping erection, "Oh that, don't worry I can deal with that after." Sherlock smiled smugly and hopped back into bed with John.

"You're not even going to beg me to make you feel better? I must say I'm really surprised.." John smirked with a raised eyebrow at how quickly Sherlock calmed down and just ignored his erection. 

 

"Well orgasming is a tedious procedure that I unfortunately can't change." Sherlock sighed and lazily put an arm around John. "Like I said, I'll deal with it later". His erection was already waning.

John pushed Sherlock's arm aside and looked at him with a little frown, "Oh, so you consider your own orgasms tedious, huh? Or the ways of reaching them? Fine.. I'll make sure to remember that for the next time.." he rolled his eyes.

Sherlock frowned and sighed "I'm sorry John, it's just your needs come first before me. I like pleasing you, it gives me data, gives me analysis. There's no point with me, I don't get any evidence when I do it."

"Oh so that is what I am? An experiment to you? Just someone you can perform your analysis on and collect the results?" Sherlock seriously wasn't making this any better. John sat upright and looked at the detective as in shock.

Sherlock frowned and bowed his head like a tortured puppy "That's just a part of it John. You know I like pleasing you." He flinched away and pouted "I'm sorry John. I didn't mean to hurt your feelings."

"Too late.." The blonde murmured when he grabbed his underwear and his blanket, wrapping in all that and leaving the room to go and sleep somewhere else, even on a bloody sofa. He could feel the tears filling his eyes and he wiped them away, he wouldn't cry just because Sherlock behaved like a dick again.

Sherlock grabbed his arm "Please dont leave, please know i love you. Im so sorry" he whimpered, tears welling up. When John pushed him away "Please! I love you so much!" He cried and then started to quietly sob and cry. He always wrecked everything, always wrecked it.

If you loved me as you say you do, you wouldn't compare me to some bloody experiment! I am not a thing! We're all humans just like you, why can't you just see the difference!" John called out from his new shelter in the living room, curled up in a ball.

Sherlock walked out into the lounge room, completely naked. "I didn't mean it like that. I meant that i like analysing sex but i do it because i love you! Yes ok to me orgasms are tedious but I love pleasing you. I love touching you and holding you and making love with you but please don't push me away, please not now.

"How can that be tedious to you? Why did you want me to fuck you then if you feel so unwell doing it?" John raised an eyebrow and looked up when Sherlock stood in front of him, "Why bother with fooling me that you like it whilst you don't? That's just stupid, Sherlock.." he murmured and closed his eyes, resting his head on the sofa.

Sherlock then leaned down facing John, inches away from his face. "I like how i feel with you. I like the endorphins, the chemicals. Its equivalent to getting high. I like touching you, i like pleasing you. Please" Sherlock reached out to John.  


Sherlock smiled "I love you too.Thank you so much for being with me." He leaned forward and kissed John lovingly and sweetly, his hands stroking the tears away on Johns face.

"No more talking about some experiments, yeah? I don't want to feel like an animal in the cage you experiment on.." John pulled Sherlock on the sofa with him and wrapped him tightly in a blanket before he lay his head on Sherlock's chest and sighed, "Sometimes I even forget you're a genius.. mostly for me, you're just the man I love the most."

 Sherlock got up and wrapped his long, thin body around John. He snmiled and stroked Johns hair. "Youre the man i love most too." He murmured and soothed.

 

"I dare you, if you run away from me in Munich, I'll hunt you down and kill you then.." John grinned and shook his head with a feeble smile before he buried his face into Sherlock's neck and pressed a little kiss to the Adam's apple there. 

Sherlock laughed as his grip around John tightened. "Deal" he whispered and ran a hand up Johns body. He then pressed a kiss to Johns temple.

Even though it was morning already, John realised he was still tired as he was lying here in Sherlock's arms, cuddled and warm, but most importantly loved. He allowed himself to close his eyes and rested his head more comfortably against Sherlock's chest, "Tell me something.. anything.."

 

"Im not wearing underneath this sheet." Sherlock laughed as he woke up with a morning boner. He moved so John couldnt feel it.

"We just had a fight over how you don't want anyone to please you and possibly lead you to an orgasm and now you're talking about having a boner?" John raised his eyebrow and smirked, looking at Sherlock once he opened his blue eyes again. 

"You said, tell me anything and thats the first thing that popped into mind." He confessed and ran a hand through Johns hair. "I didnt say i didnt want anyone to please me. I said i find orgasming tedious. Doesnt mean i dont like doing it though."

"So if I now suck you off, you're actually going to enjoy it, or not?" John sat upright on the sofa, not making some important moves so far since he wasn't sure what was it Sherlock really wanted at all. 

Sherlock sighed and rolled his eyes "I would enjoy it, buts its not necessary. " Sherlock smiled and kissed Johns temple.

"You're like Jekyll and Hyde, Sherlock.. you say one thing, but your face says something different.." John ruffled through Sherlock's curly hair and he squeezed him rather tightly, pressing his lips to his ear, "I should really punish you for that.."

"Mmm, you should. Captain Watson" his eyes sparkled as he ran his hands over the contours of Johns spine.

"Your behaviour is so inappropriate it's driving me insane.. private," John decided to accept the challenge and do the roleplay if that was what Sherlock wanted. He pushed the man into the sofa a little and tilted his head to the side, not really gently, pressing a passionate kiss right under his ear.

Sherlock smiled tenderly and his body shivered under Johns touch. "Mmm, youre good." Sherlock moaned and sighed out of pleasure.

 

"Am I really, huh?" John chuckled when he continued in covering Sherlock's neck with his passionate kisses just as his hands squeezed the man's thighs.

"Oh I certainly hope so, Sherlock, we haven't talked about this much.. but I hope you've completely forgotten about drugs and similar crap, right?" John briefly looked into the man's eyes, wanting to have his honest reply on this before he would continue at doing anything else to him. 

Sherlock nodded and leaned down to cup John's face, "You're my addiction now John Watson. The only thing I will ever rely on to keep me happy and proud." he then pressed a chaste kiss on John's mouth. Running his hands through John's hair.

 


	18. Finale

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Final Chapter!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! Final chapter! Just leaving it short and sweet, thank you for all the kudos and comments. Again, if you want a ficlet especially for you, please send me your prompt/idea to my Tumblr whatudowhennooneseesyou@tumblr.com and Tweet me @MindPalace2212 Thank you! Enjoy!

John ran a hand down Sherlock's face and smiled, stroking his cheekbone "I know, love. I know. Know that i will never leave you, despite what an absolute tosser you can be." John chuckled,  kissing his forehead. He  half heartedly looked at his watch "Shit! Come on, we have to go! We'll be late for our flight. " John pushed Sherlock out of the way to head to his bedroom and started putting on random clothes that looked closely recommendable for a meeting. 

Sherlock laughed and got up as he walked slowly and naked to John's bedroom "Don't worry John, we'll be fine. We'll make it, relax." He then frowned at what John was wearing "You do know you're wearing my clothes do you? " He smirked, eyeing John.

John looked down, noticing the snug white shirt and the slightly too long pants "Oh crap, why did you tell me?" John sighed, running his hands through his hair. He grabbed a suitcase and started throwing clothes into them, gasping and panting from exhaustion.Sherlock just casually started to put his own clothes, carefully doing up his purple shirt and buttoning his trousers. "Jeez John, You're going to give yourself a heart attack if you keep going." Sherlock told and started lazily putting clothes in his own suitcase.  "Alright, I'm finished. " He went to the bathroom to slick his hair back and was his face.

John then finally stopped and breathed out a sigh of relief "Ok, now are we ready?" John called out "Yeah!" Sherlock replied as he walked back out, smiling. "Come on, let's go to Munich." Sherlock grabbed their luggage as they started walking downstairs."Wait! " Sherlock called out as he dropped his luggage and ran back upstairs "What! What now?" John yelled out angrily.

Sherlock came back down with his scarf and Belstaff coat "I couldn't leave this, i wouldn't be Sherlock Holmes without them." Sherlock smirked as he held the door open for John "And what? What about me?" John murmured as he hailed a cab "You know, you could help by taking some of the luggage? You're fitter than me." "Boring." Sherlock told John but put a bag in anyway. They then sat inside the cab and Sherlock smiled "I said i wouldn't be Sherlock Holmes without my coat and scarf but without you, I wouldn't be Sherlock Holmes at all." Sherlock told John before looking out the window "Besides,  you already know how i feel about you. " Sherlock replied. John pulled out an old newspaper from the floor and started reading it "Yes but it doesn't hurt to tell me once in a while. "

"Oh yes, it can."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."


End file.
